


Paid Vacation Time

by s7nnyflowers



Series: Ow in O.W.C.A. [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - Human, American Sign Language, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s7nnyflowers/pseuds/s7nnyflowers
Summary: Perry has applied for some vacation time to spend with his boyfriend! However, when he finds out Heinz has kidnapped Major Monogram more than just their vacation may be over.





	1. Mission Success!

The O.W.C.A. elevator tube zoomed down into Perry’s lair at its normal speed. Perry’s teal hair contrasted with his dark skin with deep red undertones. Toffee brown eyes reflected the lights of the elevator. Although, tonight it felt like it was only inching downward. It wasn't very often that he applied for vacation time, but when he did it usually got rejected. That was just the nature of the beast. He wasn't like Agent Eagle, whom had four kids and a loving husband. If Monogram refused her time off for her family, she would set the agency ablaze. His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he hastily pulled it out.

Reading the text on the screen, Perry couldn't help but smile, **Booked the plane! Hope the vacation time app goes well!**

Perry held his cell phone up to his chest. He didn't want to jinx his chances, but he felt really good about this. Monogram was going to the Annual World Good Guy Convention, he might have already left. With him gone why would the agency have any reason to deny his this time off? Feeling the elevator slow to a stop in his lair, Agent Platypus stepped out and made his way over to his computer. He placed his fedora on a small green and black panel so it could be scanned for the night. Perry allowed himself to fall back into the scarlet chair in front of his computer as it started up. The O.W.C.A. logo flashed on the screen once before a green bar popped up.

His supercomputer chimed, “Scan complete.”

Picking up his fedora and adjusting it back on his head, the computer scanned the barcode on his black strap. After his boys stumbled upon his hideout security has amped up a bit. Though the rogue Agent Rabbit incident probably didn’t make things any easier on O.W.C.A. Perry tapped his foot impatiently under his desk.

After another minute the screen blinked to life. Sitting up straight in his red chair, Perry stared up at the screen. The corners of his lips twitched when he saw the ginger standing in Major’s spot.

“Good evening Agent P.” Carl said in his Major Monogram voice before stifling a laugh. “I'm sure you wanna hear some good news.” Perry folded his dark hands together under the desk to prevent himself from nervously tapping. Though he was sure Carl was enjoying feeding him suspense, Perry was not a fan at the moment. “Well, I have it for you!” He said, mimicking a crowd cheering. “Yep! Your nemesis has reported in a pre-planned weekend of inator inactivity. So, we probably would have given you the weekend off anyway!” Carl smiled and whispered to the camera, “Monogram would probably recommend to just tell you to take the weekend but I made sure you got the paid vacation time.” The unpaid intern always made sure to take extra care of the Agents whenever Monogram was away. Perry sincerely hoped that Major Monogram would chose him to succeed him.

An uncontrollable smile curling his lips, Perry signed, _Thank you CK._

Carl waved a hand at him, “Don’t give it another thought Agent P.” Carl grinned and leaned into the camera, “Soooo where are you going? You told me you were going out of country but didn’t specify.”

Grin not leaving his usually composed face, Perry signed, _My boyfriend is taking me to Tokyo._

The ginger perked up, “Jalyn?” Perry cringed at the mention of his old boyfriend, “Okay so no.” Carl chuckled, “I didn’t know you had a new boyfriend!”

Agent Platypus did his best to contain his facial expressions, he and Carl usually spoke so casually he forgot that he was by extension his boss. Slip of the hand he supposed. Wouldn’t let it happen again. He put his index finger against his lips.

“Oh! It’s a secret?” Carl asked sounding surprised.

Perry nodded and signed, _MM didn’t take very kindly to Jay._ He explained. So he threw Monogram under the bus that was Carl and Human Resources. It wasn’t as though he was lying to Carl. Major really didn’t like Jalyn.

“Oh, that man!” Oh yeah. Major was in trouble. “I’ll have to contact HR. Don’t worry too much Agent P. Your secret is safe with me.” Perry thanked him again, “Well you better go if you want to make your flight!” Perry looked down at his communicationizer. Four hours until they got on the plane.

Agent Platypus saluted Carl and practically jumped out of his seat. Vacation. A real vacation. With his boyfriend no less! Perry walked into the elevator and waved goodbye to Carl. He felt like his heart would flutter out of his chest, convincing himself that this is what love feels like. Perry’s face was cool and collected when he walked out from behind the backyard tree. Sliding the glass back door open, he walked up the stairs to meet Linda and Lawrence pulling out their suitcases. The two froze to look at Perry.

Unable to keep a grin off of his face Perry signed, _They said yes!_

Linda shot up from where she was sitting, “Oh, Perry! I’m so happy for you!” She rushed over to him and hugged him.

“Good job my boy! You wore them down!” Lawrence said and joined the hug.

Inaudibly laughing, Perry hugged his family. It was hard to believe that five years ago they were strangers.

* * *

Pacing in front of his daughter nervously, Heinz studied the phone in his hand. The Drusselssteinian’s light brown hair was slightly more messy than usual. His large, pointed nose was slightly more flushed than the rest of his milky pale skin. Vanessa watched her father boredly as he paced the one small area. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was dead set on leaving at 1:00 AM tonight. That way they could sleep on the plane and get to Japan at 5:00 AM.

“Are you all packed sweetie?” Heinz asked distantly, not taking his gaze away from his phone.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, “Dad you asked me that three times now.” She said and popped the handle of her suitcase so he could hear it.

“That’s nice dear.” He cooed at her.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” She said, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. Pushing herself off the couch, she marched past her father into the bathroom.

Finally taking his attention off of his phone, Doofenshmirtz sighed. She was right. He ran a hand down his face, a nervous habit he had developed over the course of the summer and sat down on the couch. If Perry couldn’t go on the trip then that would simplify things on Heinz’s end. Still, it made him a little sad to think of Perry not being able to come after being so excited that he was invited. Slowly inhaling a calm, deep breath, Doofenshmirtz tried to relax himself, it was only 10:30 PM. Perry had plenty of time to get here before the man downstairs would want to leave for the airport. There was a loud knock at the door that seemed to knock the air out of Heinz. Doofenshmirtz jumped up from his seat on the couch and swung the already unlocked door open. A relieved smile flooded his face as he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. After further examination of Perry however, he didn’t have his suitcase with him.

Perry lifted his hands but before he could sign anything Heinz blurted out, “You’re here! That’s good right?” Biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing at his boyfriend’s eager question, Perry nodded yes. Doofenshmirtz stomped his foot, “You big jerk!” He whined, “You left your suitcase down the hall to try and trick me!”

He raised an eyebrow at Heinz and signed, _No? I packed it in the car so I won’t have to later tonight._

“Oh!” Doofenshmirtz recalled. “That’s actually a smart idea,” Perry’s look of confused skepticism did not leave his face, “and by smart I mean infuriating!” Heinz said and playfully hit Perry’s shoulder.

Waving a tan hand through the air as he inaudibly laughed, Perry grinned up at Doofenshmirtz. Heinz leaned back and glanced around the main den a second. Clear of Vanessas. Wrapping his thin arms around Perry’s neck, Doofenshmirtz bent down to kiss him. Heinz caught Perry’s bottom lip between his lips, making an almost silent smacking sound. Smiling against Heinz’s lips, Perry returned the kiss just as sweetly. Agent Platypus reached around Heinz to hold the small of his back. Breaking away from the all too brief kiss, Doofenshmirtz smiled and leaned his head against Perry’s.

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Heinz mumbled, “I’m really looking forward to this time away. We won’t have to pretend or anything.” Perry closed his eyes and smiled, trying to remember another time that he was this _happy_ with someone else.

“Dad.” Perry could feel his boyfriend jolt in his arms as he turned to look at Vanessa. Perry offered her a meek wave. She looked the two of them up and down with an undeniable smirk on her face, “Gross.”

“Hello, Vanessa!” He sputtered out at his daughter, “Me and Perry were just-uh-”

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, “I know what you were doing dad I’m not a baby.” Sitting on the couch, Vanessa crossed her legs. “We’re not gonna have a lot of moments like that this weekend, are we?”

“No, Vanessa!” He quickly defended while Perry nodded, “Don’t worry about it at all sweetie. The place we’re visiting is going to be great, for all of us.” Leaning over to Perry, Heinz whispered, “It’s a surprise don’t tell her.” The goth teenager made a loud frustrated noise followed by her laughing. “Daaad! Even he knows?”

* * *

The O.W.C.A. official quietly panted in the confined room. Monogram’s eyes had well adjusted to the darkness of the room. All he could really gather from his surroundings was that it was dark and it was small. Maybe a closet? He had chewed up the duct tape the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz had put over his lips. Regrettably so however, considering he had parted with a bit of his moustache. There was something else in the space with him. He couldn’t make out what it was but it was big. Really _big_ and every once in awhile it would make a quiet noise. Even without the duct tape, he wasn’t about to risk waking whatever that was up.

A voice came muffled through the door, “Daaad! Even he knows?” He? So that voice was definitely Heinz’s teenage daughter Vanessa. She was talking to Dr. Doofenshmirtz but he. A third member? The father and daughter laughed together but there was no third voice. No third laugh. He had yet to make a single noise. Perhaps he was a man for hire and was underwhelmed by them? But they addressed him as a friend. Vanessa had said something was, “Gross.” Did the guest bring something. What could be gross to a demented teenage girl?

“What are you hiding from me you fiend?” Francis grunted as he shifted himself slightly. His broad shoulders hit against a broom that banged against the wall. Major Monogram froze as he heard the eerie sound of _something_ scratching against metal. Making an insufferable squeaking sound. There was a loud kick that shook the door and made Monogram gasp.

“Go to bed Norm!” Heinz yelled.

Norm? The scratching became louder, more intentional. There was a quiet electric whirring as the scratches picked up speed. Two white lights flicked on, briefly blinding Monogram. What was that? The whirring quieted down to a purr. The big thing in the closet shifted and lifted what appeared to be an arm. Oh no. Was this...? It reached high above Monogram and pulled the light string he had been desperately trying to reach. Francis closed his eyes tightly so that the sudden new light wouldn’t disorient him too badly.

After a moment or two of the light being on, Monogram slowly opened his eyes and looked up at what sat in the space with him. This was definitely a broom closet. He looked up at a large robot. He looked friendly, in fact, if he weren’t a machine he’d be a strapping young man.

“Oh!” He said in a boisterous voice that made Monogram cringe. “How rude of me!” The robot reached above his silly smile and twisted his nose. “Is this better?” He asked, voice retaining the same tone, just slightly quieter. Francis hesitated before nodding once. His smile lit green as he spoke, “Hello new roommate! My name is Norm!”

So this was the android? He was much less threatening than Heinz’s report made him out to be. “Well, hello Nor-” he stopped himself, “What am I doing. Get me out of here!” He ordered.

There was a brief moment of silence before Norm responded, “No can do, new roommate!” Monogram sighed, of course he couldn’t.

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!!!! I've actually posted this on a very special day! I'd like to say happy birthday to our reader Jacob! Love you man!!! If you like this fic pls make sure to kudos and comment I really appreciate it! And hey why don't you wish Jacob a happy birthday too!


	2. Air Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz are on their way to Tokyo! Yay! Back in Danville Phineas and Ferb are embarking on their own adventure!

The secret Agent was pressed up against Doofenshmirtz as he slept. Heinz and Vanessa had woken up a little bit ago and decided to do their best not to wake him. Not knowing much about how Perry’s hours actually worked made Doofenshmirtz very lenient in letting him sleep in. Not to mention he liked the way that Perry looked when he was sleeping, so at peace.

Doofenshmirtz gave Vanessa a big toothy smile and signed around his boyfriend, _Well, Vanessa, are you looking forward to seeing Tokyo on our trip?_

She looked at Perry and then back up at her dad, she whispered, “Don’t you think you should be careful moving when he’s on top of you?”

Raising an eyebrow at his daughter he shook his head, _You wouldn’t believe some of the stories P has told me. Believe you me, he’s slept in more awkward places than my moving torso._ She stared at his signs, her look becoming more and more unsure. Heinz’s lips formed a silent, _Oh._ He had almost completely forgotten that she was still learning ASL and probably had no idea what some of the more advanced signs he had been doing were.

“Sorry, my bad.” The evil scientist murmured. “Are you excited for Tokyo?” He asked, making his previous question shorter and more direct. Living with little kids probably made Perry very aware of sounds around him, but he would risk it.

Smiling, Vanessa matched his tone, “Yeah, I was really hoping for Paris. I mean-I did drop all those hints- but I guess Tokyo’s more exotic.”

Doofenshmirtz thought back to the week prior to the trip. So that’s why she had made him baguettes! Quickly defending, he whispered, “Yes, that is why I chose Japan over Paris at the last moment. That makes perfect sense. There is no other ulterior motive behind it at all. So you know...”

Vanessa made a face at her father that made his hands become a little clamy. Had she really already figured it out? There was a loud ding that was followed by an apologetic voice, “Uh, this is your captain speaking.” Agent Platypus’ eyes shot opened and he gripped onto Heinz’s arm tightly.

The captain continued to speak as Doofenshmirtz opened and closed his hand, “Uh, ow, Perry the Platypus.” Perry looked up at Vanessa and turned to look up at his boyfriend, whom he was still leaning against. Letting go of Heinz’s arm, he signed a sloppy apology. “Did you have a bad dream? Not that I’m judging. I have bad dreams all the time.” Smiling, Perry shook his head.

Perry signed, _Your arm was resting on my neck. Just assumed._

“Oh. Oh! That makes sense. Instincts and stuff.” Doofenshmirtz hashed out. He glanced out the plane window and had to double take. “I think our flight is going to take a little longer than expected.”

“Why?” Vanessa asked, none of them actually listening to the captain as he spoke.

Pointing a thumb at the window, Doofenshmirtz nonchalantly elaborated, “Giant jump-roping robot.” Perry and Vanessa looked at each other and leaned over to try and get a look out the window.

* * *

The bright yellow sun began to rise in the sky at about 6:00 AM in Danville. While some people got ready to go to their jobs or enjoying their summer by sleeping in Phineas and Ferb had a small crowd of kids in their backyard.

Phineas tugged on the edge of a white tarp that looked to be covering the statue of liberty Striking a pose, Phineas said, “Behold, the amazing Sun Beater 3000.”

The small crowd of the boys’ friends looked up at the machine in awe. It looked like smaller plane with one large jet engine on the back. It had been painted red and white and Ferb was still standing on one of the wings. Phineas and Ferbs’ closest friends stood together in the front of the crowd.

Placing a hand on his hip, the redhead continued, “It’s fast and it runs on vegetable oil, so it’s environmentally friendly. In this ship, we will travel around the world as the sun does making this, the longest day of summer, even longer. That will give us 24 hours of continuous daylight, add to that the extra 15 hours we would have had anyway- That’s almost a 40 hour day!”

“It can’t be done!” A gruff voice objected. The crowd’s attention shifted to Buford, standing in the front of the crowd with his hand resting on his hip. “There’s only 24 hours in a day and that’s that.”

Smiling at his unlikely friend, Phineas calmly explained, “Well, yes and no.” He gestured to a large tarp that looked like it was covering that statue _The Thinker_ “You see, Buford-” Ferb pulled the tarp off of the diagram of our solar system- “if you define the day by the passage of the sun and we follow the sun by travelling around the world-”

“Nah, nah!” Buford said and waved his hand through the air, “Don’t try to confuse me with your sorcerer's ways.” Folding his arms defiantly and pointing his nose in the air, Buford said, “There’s nothin’ I’ve ever seen that would make me believe you can pull this off.” The bully stopped himself and thought back to earlier this summer, “Except that time-machine thing and... Oh, and the rollercoaster, but other than that nothin’!” He declared, “Oh, and that time you played that song and Perry moved back in. Aw man, nature just bends to your will, doesn’t it?” 

The brothers stood next to each other as Phineas gushed, “Yeah. Nothing’s impossible if you believe you can do it.”

Buford lowered his eyes at Phineas, “Well, I don’t believe and therefore it is impossible-” He pointed at Phineas and Ferb- “And what’s more, I’ll bet you can’t do it.”

The redheaded boy’s eyes glinted with a challenge, “You bet us?”

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and sticking with me!!
> 
> Ah! I'm so excited for this fic to pick up! As you maybe able to tell, yes Phineas and Ferb are in this fic! My beta and I have decided to include them but to not make them terribly important. They'll show up whenever they NEED to for the story. Otherwise we're pretty much following our secret boyfriends!
> 
> As per usual feedback is really appriciated and I hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to kudos and comment and I'll see you next Friday! Happy holidays!


	3. Hawaiian Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've all arrived in Tokyo! Vanessa finds out about their fourth friend joining them on their vacation.

The Doofenshmirtzs and Perry landed safely in the Tokyo airport. After taking all the necessary steps they got to the place Heinz had been dreading for the last few hours on the plane. They had to pick up their luggage. Doofenshmirtz was usually a light packer, but on this trip he had- what you could call- precious cargo. Perry’s strong arm was wrapped around his hip, teal hair slightly messier than normal from sleep.

Smiling at his own brilliance, Heinz cleared his throat, “So!” He said gaining the attention of Vanessa and Perry, “Nothing better than airport pretzels for breakfast. Anyone else?”

Vanessa looked over at the small soft pretzel shop, “That actually sounds really good right now.” She admitted and raised her hand.

Perry raised his hand into the air as well and Doofenshmirtz clapped, “Great! Perry the Platypus would you mind getting them for us? Vanessa and I can get the luggage.” The Australian raised an eyebrow at Doofenshmirtz and gently wrapped his entire hand around Heinz’s forearm. “I can carry the luggage! And it’s not suspicious because I’m so skinny or that you’re stronger than me! Your hands are freakishly big!” Perry snorted and signed an apology to Heinz. Bending down, Doofenshmirtz whispered something to Perry that made him smirk. He nodded and waved the two goodbye. After waving goodbye, Heinz walked over to the luggage pick up and fumbled his hands nervously.

It was a miracle that he managed to _pack_ this without Perry noticing. Getting it to the place it needed to be would prove to be a different challenge all on its own.

Vanessa’s dark heels clicked against the tiled floor, “Look at this.” She said, holding brochure for a tour around the Tokyo Tower, “It says the tallest structure in Tokyo is the Tokyo Tower. And it even looks like the Eiffel Tower!”

She tapped the picture on the brochure to get Doofenshmirtz’s attention off of the luggage. He hadn’t expected her to warm up to the change of plans as much as she did. Maybe Perry was just a positive influence on her.

Smiling, Heinz turned to look at the picture, “See? It’s just like we’re in France.” Doofenshmirtz bit his bottom lip nervously before the conveyer belt brought out more luggage. Pointing awkwardly, Heinz blurted, “Oh, here’s my bag now.”

As the goth teenager turned around her smile was immediately replaced with shock. Doofenshmirtz awkwardly reached out to grab the dolly that Major Monogram was duct taped to. Vanessa looked as though she had been kicked in the chest. Looking over to where Perry had gone to, she rested a hand on her hip.

“I can’t believe you brought work with you!” She half yelled, Vanessa was trying her best not to make a scene.

“Vanessa, sweetie-”

“Dad, you’ve got some guy tied up here!” She scolded him frustratedly.

Giving her a conflicted look, he quickly corrected, “No, no, Vanessa, _we’ve_ got some guy tied up here.”

Major Monogram attempted to make himself more comfortable, not that he had a very big range of movement. After all his android friend Norm had duct taped him to the red dolly very tightly. Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s teenage daughter looked very upset to see him here.

Turning his head as far as he could to look at Doofenshmirtz, Major interjected, “I have a name, you know.”

Heinz groaned dramatically, “All right. Vanessa, Major Monogram. Major Monogram, Vanessa.” He said gesturing between the two as briefly as he could, “There, you happy now?”

Major glowered at him, though no longer straining to look at the evil scientist, before saying, “I’ve never been happy.”

“Great!” Doofenshmirtz said sarcastically.

Vanessa’s mouth hung ajar, “Wait, dad-” Reaching out, she halted him again- “Major? As in an O.W.C.A. Major?”

“Great googly moogly! You cannot keep a secret to save your life can you?” Monogram criticized.

Laughing condescendingly, Doofenshmirtz said, “Better at keeping them than you would believe, Monobrow.”

Vanessa looked at her father horrified. Did he really not realize how bad this was, “Dad! What about,” She looked down at the grey haired official, “sorry about this, sir-” Vanessa cupped a hand over his eyes and and quickly signed, _Perry._

Doofenshmirtz laughed loudly. Was he panicking? Vanessa’s eyes widened, he didn’t think this through. He didn’t know what happened when Perry found out. “That person you just mentioned isn’t going to be an issue because we are putting this man,” he wiggled the dolly in his hands, “in the trunk.” Vanessa’s face looked more sad than anything else.

“Dad, he really wanted this to be-”

Pulling Major Monogram away from Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz frowned for a moment. “C’mon, let’s go get a taxi.” Heinz pulled the dolly by one handle outside.

“I’d prefer a Town Car.” Monogram interjected again.

“Quiet you.” Heinz snapped at him.

Vanessa held the bridge of her nose and waited for her and Perry’s bags. How could he do this to them? She was used to her father’s impulses being more important than her or her mother but this was Perry. The secret agent, secret boyfriend that almost never got time off. He was so excited for this but Doofenshmirtz was using this time for evil. Watching as the luggage passed by on the conveyor, Vanessa walked over when she saw her bags. It consisted of a black suitcase with a pink zipper. Now she just had to wait for Perry’s bag. She felt a hand lightly tap her shoulder.

Sighing, she turned around and said, “Did you get him in-” Vanessa bit her lips when she saw that it was Perry who tapped her. Perry smiled and held out a pretzel to her. She smiled, slightly more sad than before, “Thank you, Perry.” Vanessa blinked. Taking a quick step back, she looked the Australian up and down. “What are you _wearing?_ ”

Perry looked down at his outfit, surprised at how long it took her to notice. Instead of his black dress pants, Perry was wearing khaki pants. Where his teal button up and brown vest were, there was now a teal Hawaiian shirt with white flowers printed on it.

Offering her a cheesy grin, he signed, _You like it?_

“No!” Vanessa said, sounding appalled and wearing a sour face.

Perry covered his mouth as he silently laughed. Quiet hiccups escaped his throat as he chortled behind his hand. Once he had finally stopped laughing Perry signed, _Bought it special for the trip. H and I knew you’d love it._ Perry’s lips were pursed in a straight line clearly trying not to laugh.

Placing the hand that wasn’t holding her brochure over her face on his face, she groaned, “You’re both the worst.” She smirked and pushed her brochure in his face. Perry smiled playfully and grabbed her wrist.

Perry let go of her wrist and the two quietly laughed. By the end of the summer, he had decided of his own accord that he would offer her an internship at O.W.C.A. He quite frankly didn’t care what Doofenshmirtz’s opinion on the subject was, she could do the organization proud given the chance. Perry looked around once and then twice.

Making eye contact with Vanessa he signed, _H?_

Vanessa’s body language immediately changed. Her spine straightened, her grip on the pretzel tightened and her breathing was a bit more forced. Something was wrong. Perry raised an eyebrow and carefully lifted one of hide hands to sign something.

“Hey!” Perry spun around to see Heinz pushing the door open, “Hey, g-grab your luggage and hurry up! The cab driver is yelling at me.”

Perry’s face relaxed into a light smile. Rushing to the luggage pick up Perry hooked his teal suitcase on his arm. Vanessa started inching her way towards the door waiting for Perry. Leaning into her Heinz whispered, “Thanks.”

Vanessa glared at him, “I’m _not_ covering for you,” she whispered through her teeth.

Doofenshmirtz slowly nodded as she marched past him, clearly upset. He really hoped that she wouldn’t be mad at him for the entire trip. As Perry began to walk through the door Heinz stopped him.

“Perry, here-” Doofenshmirtz held out his arm to take his luggage- “you go get in the cab!”

Perry raised an eyebrow at Heinz. Was he planning some kind of a surprise? Or maybe both he Vanessa are exhausted from travel. Some people are known to do that but this felt odd. Like someone spit gum into working gears something was off. Hesitantly, the Australian man opened the cab door and scooted to where Vanessa was sitting with her headphones in. She was resting her eyes. Perry frowned, maybe it was just him? All that work and no play from O.W.C.A.’s demanding work schedule that made him cold and analytical. Heinz had complained about that before. The trunk of the cab was slammed closed by Doofenshmirtz. Well he would work hard to make this perfect for Heinz and Vanessa.

**_END OF CHAPTER._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Once again thank you all so much for reading it means the world to me! 
> 
> I hope you all have a happy New Years and had nice holidays! 
> 
> Poor Perry is really gonna try to make this trip awesome but he's not the problem is he! Haha! Miscommunication is the worst and these two are gonna have quite a bit of it! I know I say it a lot but if you enjoyed this fic comments are appreciated! See you next week!


	4. Is it Hot in Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three have all gotten the cab packed and are off to visit the Tokyo Tower before they check in at their hotel. Keeping Monogram captive as a secret from Perry might prove to be bad for his health. TW Anxiety!

Doofenshmirtz swung the trunk open, holding onto his boyfriend’s suitcase. Heinz smiled at Major Monogram and leaned on the car.

“Do you have to chew through the duct tape every time?” He asked, almost menacingly.

Major Monogram looked up at Heinz, expression turning dark, “What are you planning, you fiend?”

Heinz groaned and tapped Perry’s suitcase on the ground, “Do you know how h-hard it is to say cool villain things? I was lucky I got that duct tape thing! I’m out of material.”

Monogram looked at him skeptically, “Well, you could have said-” Monogram looked around for a moment before making eye contact with Doofenshmirtz again- “‘you’re talking to me like I don’t have you bound and gagged in a car trunk.’ That sounds almost intimidating.”

Heinz smiled at Monogram, mouth ajar for a moment. Clearing his throat, Doofenshmirtz gestured Monogram, “Wasted potential.”

Major smirked, it had been quite a long time since he had a genuine banter with a villain. He supposed he could settle for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. “I was going to say the same thing about you, Heinz.”

Doofenshmirtz let out a short laugh, “Like I could ever be a good guy.” Heinz said as he picked up Perry’s bag and put it next to Monogram.

“Fair enough. But as a villain you’re more like a house cat imitating a lion.” Monogram snipped back.

Heinz’s face scrunched up frustratedly, he grabbed onto the trunk, “I’m legally an ocelot!” He defended and slammed the trunk closed.

“You’re legally a what?” Came muffled out of the trunk as Doofenshmirtz walked back over to Perry and Vanessa.

He swung open his door and Perry gave him a cheesy grin. Blinking once, Heinz tried his best to reciprocate the expression without looking stale. Somehow he knew he failed at that. Doofenshmirtz scooted close to Perry and closed the door.

“We want to go to-” Perry pulled Heinz’s sleeve gaining his attention. Perry tilted his head towards Vanessa who was still looking through that brochure about Tokyo Tower. “Oh. T-To Tokyo Tower First?”

Vanessa’s eyes widened and she looked up at her father.

Heinz laughed awkwardly, “Y-Yeah. It’s the, uh, tallest structure in Tokyo and even looks like the Eiffel Tower.” The cab driver began to drive away from the curb while Vanessa grinned at her father.

Vanessa buried her face in her brochure, “Actually I was wrong. It’s the second tallest structure in Tokyo.”

Perry held a thumbs up that made some tenseness fall from his shoulders. He hadn’t even noticed that his slouch had straightened out. Odds were Perry did. Even though this was a vacation Perry was still Agent Platypus.

Steely and hyper focused, Agent Platypus could see right through him. The thought only added to his nerves. He shouldn’t have done this. He shouldn’t have done this. Heinz’s vice grip on his bony knees didn’t go unnoticed by Perry.

The secret agent looked up at his boyfriend whose gaze was glued to his window. He looked nervous, maybe a little on edge. Perry’s eyes widened, was his anxiety acting up? His heart jumped into his mouth, here Perry was thinking that his boyfriend might be planning something when he might be sitting on the edge of an anxiety attack.

Perry searched in his head for anything he could remember from what Heinz taught him when his anxiety acted up. Snapping once, Doofenshmirtz jumped slightly and looked down at Perry.

Perry pointed at his eyes and signed, _Do you need your medicine?_ He repeated the question a few times calmly.

Medicine? Medicine. His anxiety medicine. He had completely forgotten to take it. Doofenshmirtz put a hand over his face and took a deep breath. Already on edge because of his deception and he forgot to take his medicine.

Heinz nodded sharply taking another deep breath. Perry nodded and looked up at the cab driver, as far as he knew Doofenshmirtz’s medicine was in the trunk in his suitcase. Doofenshmirtz glanced through his fingers to see Vanessa hadn’t noticed. Desperately digging in his pants pockets, Heinz pulled out a baggie that had 10 pills inside of it.

Perry looked relieved and Doofenshmirtz wondered how long Perry had been looking at him like that. Glancing at Vanessa, Heinz quickly took his pill and shoved the bag back in his pocket. Perry grabbed onto Doofenshmirtz's hand and brushed over his pale knuckles with his thumb.

Taking a sharp breath, Doofenshmirtz already felt a bit better. He couldn’t believe that Perry recognized an anxiety attack so easily and helped him with it. Even though it might get him in trouble, Heinz was happy Perry was here. He also hoped that Perry didn’t find out why he really chose Tokyo.

The taxi driver made a hard brake jostling Heinz, Perry and Vanessa. Muffled from the taxi’s trunk came a loud, “Oof!”

Doofenshmirtz coughed theatrically when he heard him. He caught himself wondering if they made any tape stronger than duct tape. He supposed he could purchase an actual gag. Though if he bought a gag while he was in Japan he doubted Peter would ever let him live it down. Patting Heinz’s back as he coughed, Perry gave him a concerned look.

Heinz laughed nervously, “Whoo, you must think I’m a mess today!” He waved in the air, trying to stop Perry from worrying about him.

Vanessa leaned forward to look at Perry and Doofenshmirtz, “Dad, are you okay?”

He could hear her voice repeat a few times in his head as Perry signed something, looking concerned. Was it hot in this taxi? Did Xanx usually make him dizzy? Blinking a few times, Heinz looked at Perry.

“What did you say?” His voice broke from his lips like thunder. The world stopped spinning for a moment when Perry signed again.

_I think you should lie down. We should check into the hotel._

“Dad?” Vanessa asked delicately. She might have been a little upset with him but he looked like he could pass out.

Taking another deep breath he signed as he spoke, _“I’m fine.”_ He looked at his concerned boyfriend who was not buying anything he was saying right now. _What I need is not to be overwhelmed by you two worrying about me. I promise P, if I can’t handle the Tokyo Tower I’ll tell you and we can check in and you can fret all you want. I just need time for my medicine to start working. You two escalating the attack into something it’s not can make me pass out or worse have a heart attack._ Perry gave him a horrified look. _Let me get through this on my own accord. You’re making me worry V. I don’t want to do that, please respect that._

_Heinz._

_Stop._

Perry made a conflicted face and turned to Vanessa who was still trying to catch up with the signs. If he wanted to keep these things from Vanessa he supposed it was none of his business. However, he had seen the great young woman Vanessa is and he doubted any of it would matter to her. The cab driver stopped in front of the Tokyo Tower and pointed at the screen that had the price in both american dollars and in yen. Heinz looked at the ground next to the cab and could see the shadow of the water balloon. His plan. He had almost forgotten why he was hiding Perry’s father figure in trunk.

Doofenshmirtz pushed his wallet at Perry, “I’m going up to get some air. Pay for us please.” He opened up his door and closed it behind him before Perry could sign anything. Perry looked at Heinz’s black wallet frustratedly.

Vanessa glanced out the cab window at her father who was taking breaths while counting to ten as he made his way over to the trunk. What was wrong with him? Did they just have an argument? “Perry?”

The teal haired man looked up at Vanessa and smiled, _I think I’m getting too old._ He silently laughed making Vanessa laugh as well. _Sorry if we worried you. I’m just a bit-_ He stopped himself and spelled, _O-V-E-R-W-H-E-L-M-I-N-G._ Perry glanced up to see Doofenshmirtz walking over to the tower, waving to a quickly filling elevator.

“Perry your not overwhelming. He just,” She glared at where he got into the closing elevator, “does that sometimes.” After he paid the cabbie, Perry and Vanessa got out of the cab together. “He’ll be fine after a little bit. It’s not your fault believe me.” Perry opened up the trunk and looked Vanessa up and down. Heinz really kept her in the dark with these kinds of things.

Perry picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder, _It’s no one’s fault. Not mine, not yours and definitely not his._ Perry gestured to Vanessa’s bag.

“Oh!” She reached over and picked up her bag, “No, no, I can get it.” Perry tilted his head at her making her laugh. “Perry we didn’t bring you with us to be our butler.” The elevator was already drawing a small crowd waiting for it to come back down. “Come on, let’s go catch up with dad.” She groaned and began to walk up to the Tokyo Tower.

**_END OF CHAPTER._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo!!! I think I'm writing fluff wrong! There's going more to do with this as the story progresses through the film. There's going to be a lot of original content and I think two more headcanons that I'll be feeding you all before we're through! 
> 
> As with my previous headcanons, if you don't subscribe to it don't gripe at me. I honestly don't care what you don't headcanon in my fics. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all!! I love to see your feedback so please don't forget to comment or kudos if you haven't. See you next Friday!


	5. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Heinz is up on Tokyo Tower his plan has finally been set in motion. Keeping this secret from Perry is proving easier than he thought! Info on updates in the end notes.

Doofenshmirtz stood in the semi-crowded elevator filled with tourists and locals alike. Everyone seemed to have their own list of questions about Major Monogram tied up in his hands. Not knowing how to respond without cluing these innocent people in on his evil plans, he decided to feign Drusselsteinian tourist.

“Ich verstehe nicht.” Heinz sing songed, “Es tut mir Leid.”

Most people left him alone but other, more persistent visitors tried to figure out what he was saying with a game of charades. To solve the problem he simply said he didn’t understand over and over again with different inflections.

“Ich verstehe nicht.” “Ich VERstehe nicht.” “Ich verstehe nicht?”

After a few minutes in the elevator with the prying tourists, the door slid open and Doofenshmirtz pushed through the group to get out first. 

Major Monogram glared up at him, “Sometimes I hate you for being a multi-lingual immigrant.”

Heinz pushed the dolly as hard as he could and let go. Monogram let out a low shout as the dolly hit the wall. Walking over to the wall where Monogram had crashed. Doofenshmirtz perked up when he saw a broom closet next to where Monogram had crashed. 

He leaned down to Monogram’s ear and whispered, “Listen, patience isn’t something I have a lot of right now. So you’re going into this closet and you’re going to stay quiet and if you don’t so help me I will push you off the side of the building.”

The O.W.C.A. leader looked Doofenshmirtz up and down a few times before his face returned to it’s usual bored look. “Keep it up, that was almost intimidating.”

Reaching over Monogram to jimmy the handle of the closet, when it popped open Heinz instinctively kicked the dolly into the closet at full force. The metal handles banged against the wall and Doofenshmirtz slammed the door shut. He sighed, leaned against the door and looked over at the elevator unloading the next group of people. Taking a brief moment to wait for his boyfriend and daughter, he stepped away from the closet. When Perry stepped out of the elevator he looked around for only a second before his eyes targeted Henz. It felt almost violating how his toffee brown eyes drilled into him with intent. Perry turned and grabbed onto Vanessa’s wrist and then pointed at Heinz. Her lips briefly curled upward as she waved at him and ran over to where he was, Perry following closely behind.

“You know dad, you could have waited for us.” Vanessa huffed sounding as though the decision wouldn’t have bothered her either way.

Waving a hand through the air awkwardly Doofenshmirtz forced a laugh, “It’s not my fault I have long legs. Blame your mother's genes!”

Perry quirked an eyebrow at Heinz, smiling a little skeptically. He signed, _Seem to be feeling better._

Crinkling his nose, Doofenshmirtz frowned, “That’s not actually how that works. I’m just riding off a placebo effect until it kicks in.”

Vanessa looked between the two and let out a quiet, “Uhm..?”

Glancing over at his daughter Doofenshmirtz quickly responded, “Took some aspirin in the car, sweetie. Don't worry about it!” When she nodded in understanding Heinz knew he had dodged that bullet. Now, time to address the elephant in the broom closet. “Perry, and you don't have to tell me, is there a J.O.W.C.A.?”

Surprised by his less than sudden interest in O.W.C.A. Perry immediately signed a cold, _Why?_

Frowning frustratedly, Doofenshmirtz held up his fully packed suitcase and gestured to them, “I don't want to carry these around until we check in. As long as we're here I want to enjoy it!”

Perry blinked, that was actually well thought out and not evil. He looked up at Heinz and signed, _Not a word about it?_

A grin spread across his face happily and he nodded before holding his bags out to Perry, “Thank you!”

Taking Doofenshmirtz’s bag, he looked at Vanessa and held out his hand. He opened and closed his hand twice so she would give him her bag.

She looked between her father and Perry, “I can go with-”

“No. Vanessa-” Heinz placed a hand on her shoulder- “trust me the less we know the better. Secrecy-uh I mean-discretion, is part of the way we make things work.” She stared up at him and nodded once.

“Yeah okay.” Carefully, she held her bag out to Perry.

As he took it and slung it over his shoulder he signed a brief, _Be back soon!_

Heinz and Vanessa watched as Perry maneuvered through the crowd unfairly easily and managed to get in front of the elevator doors exactly as they opened.

“Show off.” Doofenshmirtz puffed out sounding almost annoyed. Vanessa turned back to her father and made eye contact with him. “What? What?!”

Reaching past her father, Vanessa pulled the closet door open and a broom fell out of it. She peered in and saw Major Monogram with a less than pleased look on his stoic face. Looking back up at Heinz she rolled her eyes as she walked in to grab him.

“So it was obvious then?” He asked nervously.

As she wheeled Major out of the closet with one hand she held up her phone with the other. Doofenshmirtz squinted to read the tiny screen that read **Lucky 4 u agent p is off duty** Inhaling sharply through his nose, Heinz nodded and swung the closet door closed.

“Come on, dad. The sooner we get whatever you’re doing done the sooner I can enjoy our vacation.” She called back as she continued to wheel the O.W.C.A. official away. Heinz followed closely behind his daughter.

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thank you all for reading this chapter!!! If you liked it be sure to let me know with a kudos and a comment!
> 
> That being said I'm so sorry I haven't updated in three weeks!!! Everything has been piling on and Fridays were definitely a poorer choice than Tuesdays.
> 
> Updates for this story will be happening every other Saturday! If we get it two Saturdays in a row that's because I feel prepared enough to share them with you all earlier! Once again, thanks for your patience!
> 
> There are new fics coming up soon that I'm positive you'll enjoy! Until then bye bye!


	6. Ocelot's Outta the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry visits a member of the J.O.W.C.A. and drops off his bags! However, things at the Tower aren't exactly better. It almost feels like Agent P's vacation is over.

Perry toed off his shoes as he walked into Agent K’s home. One of his daughters had let him in so he wasn’t sure if K even knew he was here. Lowly whistling, Perry held onto his wallet so he’d be able to flash him his O.W.C.A. badge. He was sure K would recognize him but he knew if one of his kids told him a strange man came to the Flynn-Fletcher’s door he would be ready to protect his home.

Cautiously turning the corner into a hall, Agent Platypus whistled once again. When he did this time he was met with the unfriendly look of the inside of a gun. Perry back pedaled and flipped his wallet open so he could see the badge. The Japanese man was only a little taller than Perry, his straight black hair was cut short and near his scalp. He had a scraggly dark mustache and wore orange and white.

Perry’s reaction startling him for a second, he glanced at Perry’s badge and looked relieved, “Ah! American yeah-huh?”

Grinning, Perry put his badge away and nodded.

“Yeah! Americans don’t have lot of talkers. Nod for yes. Shake for no. Yes?”

He asked wearing a goofy smile on his face. The middle child among his daughter’s was ten and hugging onto the back of him. It reminded Perry a lot of meeting Candace for the first time. Now that felt like life times ago. Perry nodded to Agent Kitsune.

Kitsune pointed at Perry’s bags, “Those are yours? Yes?” Perry nodded. “Do you want me to take them?” Perry nodded again.

Even without their dual translator they were doing fairly well communicating. That was a pleasant surprise. Agent Kazuya the Kitsune turned to his daughter and said something to her lightly in Japanese. Still pouting a bit, she shuffled over to Perry and took the three bags. Agent K ruffled her obsidian hair as she shuffled into a room at the end of the hall.

He kept his eyes glued to Perry, though he was offering him a friendly look Perry understood the mistrust that lingered under his look. The same look he gave the gardener that worked out of ‘the charity of his heart’ that turned out to be the rogue rabbit. He was glad that K wouldn’t have to deal with that. Though maybe this look was a sign that he had already.

“My daughter, Aiko-chan, cute, yes?” Perry offered Kazuya and kind nod in response, “My daughters. My whole life.” He clarified giving Perry a stern look.

Perry gave him a more careful nod and bit his bottom lip thinking if he should do what he was thinking of doing. Finally, he mouthed dramatically and pointed at himself, _Me too._

Agent K’s face lit up in genuine surprise, “You have kids?”

He was hesitant to nod but he did.

Agent K gave him a caring smile and looked Perry up and down, “Nice shirt.” Perry snorted and silently laughed. Agent K shared a short laugh with Perry until his oldest daughter ran back up to him and held onto his leg like before. “You need get back to your kids, yes?”

Perry thought for a moment, yes. He nodded brightly and walked back to the front of his house and waved goodbye with a tiny bow. Vanessa was definitely one of his kids. Perry walked outside and slipped back into his shoes. He waved one last time before beginning to jog back to the Tokyo Tower. It was a lucky break that he lived so close. He would have to send him a nice gift basket. Maybe some toys for his little girls.

* * *

Perry ran up to the elevator that lead back up to the top of the Tokyo Tower and waved at the crowd to hold it for him. A few unhappy tourists with crying children and big cameras averted their gaze. A woman with fiery red lipstick and a red hijab placed her hand on the elevator door so Perry could catch up. Perry ran into the elevator and stood snugly next to her giving her a grateful smile. She smiled up at him, a hearing aid visible in her right ear.

_Thank you, ma’am._ She smiled brightly at Perry and clapped her hands excitedly. Smirking, he winced a little when she clapped.

She held her hands up and signed, _No problem, sir! Just did what any friend would do!_

Perry gestured to the rest of the people in the elevator, _Looks like you’re my only friend in here._

She looked around and shrugged, _Then fuck them. We’ll take care of each other! Yeah?_

The elevator let out a high pitched ding as they made it to the top, _Yeah._

She let a few people out of the elevator before she left, flouncing over to her family waiting for her. Perry grinned, now he needed to get back to his family. Perry walked around to a less crowded area of the tower so he could get a better view of the room.

“Dad?” Perking up at the sound of Vanessa’s voice Perry made his way towards her.

“Do you like it?” Heinz asked sounding almost giddy. His speed walk turned to a slow shuffle, did Doofenshmirtz maybe buy her something?

Perry could almost visualize her cold look as she complained, “We’re supposed to be on vacation.”

He halted his walk all together, stopped and grabbed onto one of the metal support beams. Supposed to be? “Bah, we’ll be on our way just as soon as Major Monogram drops this water balloon on the entire National Good Guy Convention!”

Grip tightening on the steel beam, Perry stared down at the ground. No. No, no, no, Heinz wouldn’t do that to him. Heinz wouldn’t kidnap a government official and a man who had been like a father to him on their secret vacation together. He wouldn’t.

“I would never pull an elaborate childish prank like that.” Perry’s eye’s widened as fear’s black hand grabbed his heart. No. No, no, no. That was him. Major Monogram was here.

What could he do?! Major and Doofenshmirtz continued to prattle on as Perry tried to pull apart the situation. Perry needed to save him. There was no question there if he got caught not saving Monogram it could kill his career. Heinz would forgive him. Could he forgive Heinz? If he went out there right now, like he wanted to it could ruin everything. No excuses were believable enough to pass as true. If he left now he was compromised. Perry closed his eyes as tightly as he could, how could Heinz do this? He was helpless. Perry rushed away and deep into the crowd of people inside the tower.

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Heinz is in trouble!!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading seriously ugh just thank you so much! If you liked this chapter be sure to leave a comment and a kudos!
> 
> How's Perry gonna thwart Doofenshmirtz without blowing his cover? Is this secret relationship worth his career?


	7. Put the Hurt on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-U-S-T-E-D Heinz is busted! Their relationship isn't the only thing that takes damage on the Tokyo Tower. Agent Platypus makes his first appearance!

The wind on top of the visiting area was surprisingly mild. As Heinz walked with his daughter, who was rolling Major Monogram, he hoped that Perry would assume they were in a gift shop or something. Besides his anxiety scare this morning, it wasn’t as though he was acting suspicious. Maybe Doofenshmirtz could pull this off. He glanced up at the big purple water balloon.

“No one at the Agency will ever believe that I dropped that water balloon.” Major Monogram griped.

Heinz grinned and pointed a finger at Monogram, “Oh but they will. Because you are going to confess that you did it on camera for the world to see!”

Doofenshmirtz invited a sinister grin to form on his face. He had never done something on a global scale before so he was a little excited. He didn’t really know what having Major Monogram fired would do for him, besides make him happier.

Major Monogram looked at Doofenshmirtz skeptically, “You can’t make me talk.” Major said confidently, “I have nerves of steel and an iron will and gold teeth and a copper spleen. Basically, I’m 35% metal.”

Eyes widening, Doofenshmirtz rested his hands on his hips, “Oh, man. It must be hard getting through the airport.”

Doofenshmirtz gave himself a mental pat on the back for transporting Major Monogram as luggage.

“Oh, don’t get me started. Anyway, you can’t make me talk.” Major Monogram clarified defiantly.

Doofenshmirtz leaned close to Major Monogram, “Oh, yeah?” Heinz lifted his hand to Major Monogram’s mouth and moved one of his lips as he mocked, “‘I am Major Monogram. I dropped that water balloon. I have poopy pants.’” Heinz gestured to him, “Eh?”

The O.W.C.A. official could almost feel his eye twitch. He was dealing with a child. “Well, I stand corrected. That was actually very convincing.”

Doofenshmirtz looked genuinely surprised when he said that. Looks like even after years of not being in the field he still had some acting skills. If he could just wait out Doofenshmirtz, Carl would send someone.

“Dad, this entire trip has been about your work.” Vanessa finally said pointing an accusing finger at him. “That’s it!” She snipped, “If you don’t want to spend time with _me_ then I don’t want to spend time with you!”

She frustratedly stormed away from her father. How could she play along with this? She was going to go back down, get Perry, and go to Paris without her dad. She didn’t care.

“Wait, Vanessa!” Heinz almost tripped over his feet trying to stop her. “Where are you going?"

Vanessa turned her her head so she could see her father as she walked away, her words dripping venom, “I’m going to the airport and flying to Paris! Alone if I-” She felt herself run into something.

She hadn’t bumped into a wall, it wasn’t hard enough but it felt just as sturdy. She looked down just a little to see Perry. He wore a steely face that she had never seen before. He barely looked up at her from under the brim of his fedora. He was back in his work outfit and had his fists were balled up tightly at his sides.

“P-Perry.” She asked hesitantly.

Agent Platypus took a step back and walked around her in a calculated line.

“Vanessa wait!” Heinz yelled. Turning to her father, he attempted to make an excuse that would keep her there, “You have all the traveler’s checks?” He said hopefully.

She gestured to Agent Platypus frustratedly, “Traveler’s checks?! Really?!”

She didn’t know whether to walk away or stay. Perry wouldn’t hurt her dad if she was standing right here, would he? Her dad was loosely holding onto the remote for his inator.

“Did I say traveler's- No, no I do want to spend time with-” Perry pulled out a pocket knife and quickly dragged it down the metal to free Major Monogram without injuring him- “look, look! I’ll drop the water balloon right now and we’ll get-”

Everything was happening so fast, Heinz was unsure how to react when he felt Agent P forcefully kicked at his ankles. A sharp pain shot through his legs. He... wasn’t holding back. Doofenshmirtz’s skinny body hit the metal floor and he could hear Vanessa gasp. Vanessa. He didn’t look up but he could feel when Perry’s foot connected with his stomach. The air was knocked out of his body as the pain spread through his core. He would have a bad bruise from that.

“Ah- Perry?!” Heinz cried out in pain as he dropped his remote to nurse his stomach.

Both of Vanessa’s hands were cupped over her mouth. Perry picked up the remote and threw it over his head. Doofenshmirtz looked up at Perry and could feel his red hot anger over his own pain. The steely look on his face was Agent Platypus. Agent Platypus who would do anything for the mission. Agent Platypus who didn’t speak to Heinz for four years. Agent Platypus who didn’t hold back during a fight and made his doctor think Charlene was hitting him. The green remote hit Major Monogram’s head as it flew behind the secret Agent.

He flinched as it hit his head, “Cheese and crackers!”

After the fragile remote bounced off his head, it fell onto the metal floor. Turning his head slightly, Major Monogram stared at the broken remote. Looking down at the Drusselsteinian man on the ground Perry pulled his foot back again making him flinch.

“Perry stop!” Vanessa shouted at him desperately.

His gaze shot up from her father to her, making her jump. Agent Platypus blinked at the teenager who didn’t dare take a step towards where they were fighting. Was she scared of him? His face immediately softened and he held up his hands to say something. If that look were on Candace’s face or either of his boys’ he would try to-

“Oh, excuse me, you two, but, uh-” Putting his hands down again, Agent Platypus turned to his commander and chief. Major tilted his head towards the broken remote. “Should that button be blinking like that?”

Agent Platypus’ pupils dilated a moment. Remote, no self destruct so there was no easier way out. It was smashed to hell. Broken into thirds but the purple button was blinking. Like an inator that was functioning. A fail safe. The inator was still going to work.

“Yep!” Heinz yelled defiantly slowly sitting up, “That means it’s working!”

Reaching down, Agent Platypus swiftly pulled Doofenshmirtz up by the collar of his black shirt, stretching it out. Fist connecting with Heinz’s right cheek, he was knocked into the railing. Perry then turned to watch as the water balloon spun. Doofenshmirtz grabbed onto his cheek with both hands and groaned.

“Perry please stop!” She cried out making Agent P turn back to her.

Steely expression not leaving his face. He could feel something inside himself crack seeing her looking at him like that. She was scared of what he was doing, and confused, and far behind her eyes she felt betrayed.

Heinz could feel his vision fade the way it does before a bad anxiety attack, “Vanessa, go.” He said sternly making that crack spider out in his heart.

He didn’t say what he meant but Agent Platypus could hear it in his voice. Vanessa, go. Don’t watch. Breath catching in his chest, Perry worried if after this moment there was a fixing this. If Agent Platypus was worth losing the happiest he’d been in a long time.

Stomping her black boot against the metal she shook her head frustratedly, “No, I’m not going-”

And Agent Platypus felt it shatter. The purple water balloon slammed against her body before he could make a move to do anything about it. The world felt slower as Doofenshmirtz swung his body around in a flawed attempt to reach for her. She would be falling too fast. Heinz would never reach her. Even if Agent Platypus jumped now, he wouldn’t be able to save her. She would fall and she would die.

“No! Vanessa! No!” Heinz hung over the railing reaching out for her fruitlessly.

Maybe Agent P could move him so he didn’t need to see her hit the pavement. Before Agent Platypus could decide on doing anything his legs had already ran him up to the railing. He looked down and couldn’t force himself to look away. While falling down she was caught by a passing plane. A plane? Phineas and Ferb.

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this (day later than expected) chapter! If you liked it be sure to comment and kudos!
> 
> Wowie this chapter was intense!! Poor Heinz and Perry are both in the dog house now! Heinz got to see Agent Platypus for the first time since they've been dating while Vanessa has met him for the first time ever. Our time in Tokyo is coming to a close! 
> 
> Thank you again! See you all next Saturday!


	8. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry wants to help, but he can't. Agent P wants to do his job, but he can't. Heinz needs his boyfriend's help. Monogram needs his best agent.

Almost feeling Agent Platypus melt off of him, he felt like he could cry seeing that they caught her. He knew she would be mad at him, but he could work everything out later now that she was safe. Perry hit the floor to avoid his boys seeing him here in Tokyo. Why were they even here? Perry hoped Candace could, at the very least, keep the boys in the tri-state area. Of course they were here though! Just another thing to worry about. Vanessa, his boys, his career and his relationship all doing something at once. Not even Agent Platypus could keep up with the chaos.

“Oh!” He heard Heinz exclaim and his vision lit red once again.

How could Heinz do this to him? He put him in this terrible situation where he’d have to make a choice between the agency and their love life. Though, the decision was bound to come up eventually, but why did it have to happen here? He could barely hear Doofenshmirtz over his overwhelming rage.

“Wait, wait.” Heinz was frantically waving, “You saved her, and now you’re running off with her like...”

That was his cue. Perry stood up and hastily made his way over to Major Monogram. Ripping off the tape and unraveling some ropes underneath it. As much as it made Perry uneasy to think about it, this was probably the result of a very good trap. He could hear Heinz’s flat feet rush over to where he was helping Major Monogram.

“Perry!” Major Monogram’s eyes drilled into Doofenshmirtz as Perry held back a cringe, “... the Platypus. W-We need to save Vanessa!”

Agent Platypus turned around and looked Heinz dead in the eyes. Heinz’s face shifted from concerned for his daughter to upset. Why did he have to chose now, why did Heinz force him to make this choice now? Agent Platypus’ face softened, falling into Perry for just a moment.

Perry lifted his hand to sign when he heard Major Monogram piped up, “You’re kidding right?”

Looking Perry in the eyes desperately, Doofenshmirtz gestured to his commanding officer. For the first time in a long time, Perry didn’t know what to do. Shoving his hands in his dark pants pockets Agent P stared at the ground under his feet. He could almost feel Heinz’s helpless look. Closing his eyes tightly, Perry did his best to reach out for his emotionless persona to save him like he had so many times before.

This wasn’t fair.

When Perry stared at the ground Heinz became fully aware of his decision. He chose the O.W.C.A. It wasn't as though it were some huge twist that he couldn't see coming but it was he didn't just chose the agency over him. He chose the agency over the safety of his daughter.

“No,” He spoke frustratedly and Agent Platypus visibly slouched over more, “I have to save my daughter! This is a big deal!” Doofenshmirtz seethed, a bit more directed at Perry than Monogram. He supposed Agent P was out of commission, so he’d have to work around him to save his daughter. Making eye contact with Major Monogram, he put his hands together and did his best puppy dog eyes. “Oh, please. Please, please. Oh please, pleasey-weezy! Please, please, please!”

Agent P’s toffee brown eyes shot open and he glanced up at Heinz. Was he actually begging Major Monogram for help? Did he really think that would work. Out of the corner of his eye Agent Platypus could see his rocket car pull up next to the railing. After he took Major back home he and Heinz could go look for Vanessa and then talk about this.

“Fine.” came his monotone voice.

Agent P pivoted on one foot to look up at Major and sign, _Fine?_

Nodding once to Agent Platypus, Major held eye contact with Heinz, “But after we get her back, you’re going to answer for what you’ve done here, mister.” Perry could feel something like frustration spike inside of him. His boyfriend was not a child.

Doofenshmirtz pointed an accusing finger at Monogram, “Wait, what?” He took a step towards Perry and Monogram, “ You were coming here anyway, and-” Jolting a bit, Heinz looked down to where he had accidentally stepped on the remote. Well, that wasn’t going to help his case.

The purple water balloon that had been methodically spinning through the air shot into the sky making Agent P pull his fedora over his eyes. At least it hadn’t landed on the good guy convention?

Heinz offered Major Monogram an apologetic look before walking over to him, “Oh, and, uh, as far as flinging that water balloon into orbit, uh-” he reached over Perry to move Major’s lips with his index finger- “‘I did that!’” He said, doing his best Major Monogram impression. Agent Platypus gave Heinz a shocked look and then turned to see Monogram’s reaction.

Unimpressed expression not leaving his face, Major stared Heinz right in his dark blue eyes, “Seriously, when was the last time you washed your hands?”

Stepping out from in between them Perry waved for them to follow him to the edge of the railing. This would actually be the second time Vanessa almost fell from an impossibly tall building while Perry and Heinz had been dating. Agent P shook his head, he did not want to think about that right now. The remaining ropes and tape fell off of Major Monogram’s shoulders as he followed Agent Platypus to the edge where his rocket car was waiting. Stopping in front of the ledge, Agent P held out his hands to help Major Monogram step safely into the car.

“Oh!” Major exclaimed before carefully taking Perry’s hands and stepping into the car, “Thank you Agent P.”

Nodding once, Agent Platypus extended his hands out to Heinz. Doofenshmirtz eyed the car, a surprised grin on his face, “How did this get here?”

Perry ground his teeth together nervously and he pushed his hands at Doofenshmirtz more forcefully.

“What do you mean ‘how did this get here,’ how else did Perry get here?” Closing his eyes tightly for a moment, Agent P took a deep breath. Yeah, no sure don’t let that one slide. Heinz slapped a hand over his mouth. That made it worse.

Taking a more shaky breath, Agent P attempted to discreetly sign, _Lie._

Doofenshmirtz held eye contact with Agent Platypus as he said, “I.. didn’t think O.W.C.A. had the technology to... make something as small as a car fly this high up?”

Agent P tried to desperately communicate to Heinz to stop looking at him without signing anymore. Even that was dangerous. Perry could feel the tightrope of his two lies shake and for the first time, he had to stop.

Doofenshmirtz knew he shouldn’t have been looking at Perry but he couldn’t help it. That was what felt safest. He managed to tear his gaze away from Agent Perry the Platypus and look at his commanding officer.

Major Monogram looked Heinz up and down and for a moment he thought he might have ruined everything. Clearing his throat Monogram said, “Yes, well our O.W.C.A. engineers and inventors are some of the best in the world.”

Thank goodness.

Doofenshmirtz grabbed onto Perry’s hands and the secret agent swung him into the car. If he wasn’t mad at him before, then Perry was pissed at him now. Stepping carefully into the driver’s seat, Agent Platypus quickly put his car in gear and began to fly away from the Tokyo Tower and towards where his boys had flown off with Vanessa. The mission to save and find Vanessa wasn’t terribly difficult. It was what was at stake that made this mission seem impossible. His boys could find out he was a secret agent. Major Monogram could find out he was dating Heinz. His nemesis could find out about his home life. Taking another deep breath, Agent P did his best to focus on steering the rocket car without being seen. Hopefully Murphy’s law would give him a freebie this once.

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! If you liked it be sure to leave a comment and kudos I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Wow I took a bit longer than I expected! But I've now come up with a back up plan!! If I don't update on SUNDAYS during any give week you can expect an update on THURSDAY. So if you see nothin on a Sunday wait until Thursday! 
> 
> Yikes this chapter is more fighting between the two! They need to lie their way around Major Monogram so he doesn't catch on but that's only gonna get harder and harder


	9. Could Be Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Himalayas!

Doofenshmirtz had been offering passive directions here and there but other than that, the ride was silent. Agent Platypus knew all too well his nemesis’ distaste for the quiet. Him not making an effort to speak to him nor Major Monogram was saying more than his words could. He was very upset. If it were at him, it was unjustified. For some reason, Agent Platypus couldn’t imagine this silence only coming from anger. Heinz was holding onto some kind of tablet device which had to be where he was getting directions from. This, however, didn’t feel like the right direction. Agent P imagined flying through the Himalayas with the hood down never felt right.

Staring straight ahead, Major gave into the silence asking Doofenshmirtz, “Do we even have an idea where we’re supposed to be going?”

Heinz visibly perked up in Agent P’s peripherals, “Fortunately, Vanessa is wearing the earrings I got her. They’re made out of these cool little tracking devices.” Doofenshmirtz turned the tablet device so Major Monogram could see it clearly. “Look, see? The signal’s not too far away. But it’s on the move.” Doofenshmirtz pointed his skinny arm so Perry could see what direction he was referring to, “That way! Whoo-hoo!” Agent P rolled his eyes, at least he was having fun. “Team Doofenshmirtz, ho!”

Blinking twice, Agent Perry the Platypus and Major Monogram slowly turned to look at Doofenshmirtz. Heinz looked at them and lowered his eyes. The two looked less than impressed.

“What?” He asked innocently, “What like I’m gonna let you name the team? ‘Organization Without a Cool Acronym’?”

Agent P turned to keep his eyes on the sky, shaking his head.

Major Monogram however, quickly got defensive, “I will have you know that when Colonel Contraction, Wanda and I began running the agency together it already had that name. While the name seems belittling to you, other government agencies, including S.H.E.I.L.D., treat us with dignity and respect.”

Doofenshmirtz held a hand up, “Okay, jeez. You got stuck with a bad name and ‘the O.W.C.A. is super important.’ Do you think team Francis Monogram sound better than team Heinz Doofenshmirtz? Would that make you feel better?”

Agent P shook his head. If Heinz ever managed to get reformed, Agent Platypus was confident that he and Major Monogram still would never get along.

“Great googly-moogly! How do you know my first name?” Major asked and Agent P’s grip tightened on the wheel.

That one was definitely his fault. Perry could distinctly remember telling Heinz about why he joined the agency and him asking who FM was. He could take blame for that but he did _not_ take blame for Heinz’s carelessness.

“Wha-oh! I just, uh,” Swallowing a lump in his throat, Heinz tried to think of anything that could salvage that statement. He hadn’t even thought about it when he said it, he just wanted to get a leg up on Major Monogram. The tracker in his hands started beeping loudly and Agent P visibly relaxed.

Slowing the car, Doofenshmirtz smiled brightly, “I got her. She’s down there on that craggy mountain.” Looking down, he could faintly make out a girl wearing a red outfit and a girl wearing a black outfit walking a bit up the mountain. “Quick, let’s land this bird!”

Agent Platypus glanced down and definitely saw Vanessa, but he also could see Candace. His Candace. Major Monogram leaned over to get a look at the mountain as well. Placing a firm hand on Perry’s shoulder, Major gave him a private nod recognizing Candace. Agent P relaxed a bit knowing that he had someone that could share at least a little bit of the weight with him.

Major Monogram’s steadying hand didn’t leave his shoulder when he said, “The terrain is too treacherous.”

Agent Platypus’ heart hammered in his chest, but somehow Major Monogram managed to anchor him in reality like he had done so many times before. Like he did when his grandmother died. Like he did when he first joined the agency. When he first got a nemesis. His first near death experience. His realization that a relationship may not be possible for him. Major Monogram had always been there and he was here now. Agent Platypus took a deep breath, but he still couldn’t tell him about Heinz.

Major turned to look at Doofenshmirtz, and opened the glove compartment. “You’re going to have to parachute.” Monogram gave him the brown parachute from the glove compartment, “Here’s your parachute.” Heinz’s eyes lit up holding the parachute in his hands. “Here’s your parachute goggles and oxygen mask.”

Doofenshmirtz quickly got on his goggles and oxygen mask. “Wow, you have everything.” Came Doofenshmirtz’s muffled voice from under the mask. Turning to look at him, Agent Platypus couldn’t stop his lips from quirking upward for just a moment. At least he seemed excited, but when all of this was said and done he would have more than his fair share of explaining to do. “How about a nice cup of hot coco-”

Jaw dropping, Agent P watched confused for a moment as Doofenshmirtz was ejected from his rocket car. Spinning around, Agent Platypus saw Major Monogram’s hand on the ejector seat button. Perry stared at Major Monogram in awe.

Major Monogram sat back and stared straight ahead, “If anyone at home asks about that,” Monogram began, “you did it.”

Perry covered his mouth with one hand and looked over the side. He could hear Heinz screaming as he fell towards the mountain. He would have to clarify later that he did not do that.

“Eyes on the sky Agent P.” Perry obediently turned back and kept his eyes straight ahead while Major Monogram looked for a place away from his family to park. “See he’s fine.” Perry nodded, taking his word for it.

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Sorry that this one was a little shorter than usual I promise it will definitely be more content heavy next time so please forgive the shortness this once! 
> 
> Major Monogram and Heinz butting heads is so funny to me lol
> 
> See you all next week with a new chapter! If you liked this one be sure to comment and kudos! I love you all! Bye!


	10. Persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry and Major Monogram have a heart to heart. They really should have taken Heinz's cell phone.

After another minute of the crisp air carrying Doofenshmirtz’s screaming, there was near silence. The only thing that stopped Perry from turning the car around were the voices of his boys. That and his boss directly next to him. Major picked a flat landing in the snow that he decided was far enough away from the kids. Agent P looked up at Major Monogram as he scanned the area. Gaze cold and ever analyzing the terrain. Major glanced down at Perry and saw him staring at him.

Rubbing his own arms to warm up, Major Monogram complained, “Great googly moogly it’s freezing out here.” Major offered Perry a smile after saying so.

Perry nodded furiously, giving up on discreetly rubbing his hands together. Freezing probably wasn’t even an exaggeration. It might actually be below freezing. He was terrible with cold. Anyone of his friends, or Peter, could vouch for the fact that winter was his least favorite season.

Major waved his hand through the air, “Yes, well, you’re a baby for the cold. I grew up in cold winters.”

Smirking, Perry signed, _The midwest._

Gesturing to Agent P’s communicationizer Monogram suggested, “We should key Carl in on what’s happened.”

An order dressed up as a choice. Something Perry had become accustomed to while working at O.W.C.A. He made quick work of calling Carl over his communicationizer. Perry held his wrist up and away so Carl could see Major as well. The communicationizer rang twice before Carl answered.

“Agent P? What are you-”

“Oh hush up, Karl.” Major Monogram said, immediately cutting the intern off.

Carl adjusted his glasses, “Major Monogram? You’re supposed to be at the International Good Guy Convention in Tokyo? Are you- did you guys meet up and call me? That’s so thoughtful!”

Perry shook his head at the ginger sadly as Monogram explained, “No, the evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz kidnapped me in order to scapegoat an elaborate childish prank he executed on me.” Major Monogram wrapped an arm around Perry’s shoulders, “Luckily Agent P had the good sense to follow Dr. D to Tokyo and saved me.”

Perry couldn’t help but smile. When he saw Major there he felt betrayed and panicked, but now those feelings were gone. It felt safe to be with Major Monogram. Anxieties and insecurities pushed aside for a just a moment. A deep breath after drowning. The calm after the storm.

“I’m glad you’re safe Major,” Carl began, “but I thought Agent P-” Perry gave Carl a quick look. He could almost feel his own eyes pleading with Carl to just let this one slide. He was painfully aware that Carl knew he was in vacation in Tokyo. He’d owe Carl an explanation later, but not right now.

“-was vacationing so so _so_ far away from Japan. His dedication to the job is really incredible.” Carl said, eyeing Agent Platypus.

Major cleared his throat, “Yes, well, I certainly can’t deny that fact.” Perry turned to look at Monogram. That tone there? Had he done something wrong or worse did Monogram not buy what Carl was saying? “That will be all Karl.” Major Monogram said and Karl saluted him.

“Yessir.”

The transmission ended seamlessly and Perry put down his wrist. He stared up at Major Monogram and hesitantly signed, _What did that mean?_

Squinting at Perry’s hands as though it would aid his understanding, Major finally said, “What.. did... Oh! Well you fought Dr. Doofenshmirtz on top of the Tokyo Tower.” Perry blinked, was he not supposed to fight Heinz? “As a family man yourself, I never expected you to fight him at full throttle in front of his teenage daughter. I mean for goodness sake you didn’t even want your own kids to see you fight Dennis, a stranger.” Perry could feel that ever growing crack in his heart lose a piece that was too weak to hold on. Oh no. “That’s his daughter though, I couldn’t imagine if someone beat me the way you just beat Doofenshmirtz in front of Monty. That’s real dedication to the field if I’ve ever seen it.”

Perry took a shaking breath and held his hands like he was going to speak. Could words even salvage what he was feeling? He hadn’t even thought about it when it happened. Agent Platypus was protecting him because he was scared and angry. Attacking Heinz wasn’t for his own satisfaction, but he’d be lying if he said it were for the mission. All he had to do was get the remote.

When he closed his eyes he could see Heinz curl up at the moment Agent Platypus kicked in the stomach. Oh no. He even called out his name. He called out his name and wanted him to stop. Heinz had been passive and silent, Perry had just assumed he was concerned for Vanessa. Maybe a little mad at Perry. He was wrong though, it wasn’t anger or concern he was on edge because Agent Platypus hurt him in front of his daughter. Perry had knocked the breath out of him, in front of his own daughter.

“Agent P? Are you alright?” Not thinking about it, Perry shook his head no. “Agent P, what’s wrong?” Shaking his head slowly, Perry attempted to take a deep breath but an invisible lump in his throat prevented him. He could hear his own breath catch and he covered his mouth. “Perry.” Came Monogram’s stern voice. He was concerned.

Perry signed, _I didn’t-_ he stopped signing. Major couldn’t understand that. Mouthing dramatically, Perry tried to communicate, _Didn’t think about her._

A silent ‘oh’ formed on Major’s lips and his grip around Perry’s shoulders tightened. “I see. Well, I’m sure you’ll be able to make it up to her when we find her. You tutor her in ASL don’t you?” Perry nodded. “I know you don’t want her to be afraid of her tutor under the fedora, but Agent P was doing his job. She’s a smart girl. She’ll understand.”

Perry took a deep breath as Agent Platypus solidified his nerve. His posture corrected, and his expression became stony. Agent Platypus nodded up at his superior officer. His black band rooting into his persona. A top Agent for O.W.C.A. who was part of the nemesis program. He was Agent Platypus. Suddenly a giant clump of snow fell from sky next to the rocket car, startling Monogram. The two looked over at the used to be snowball next to the car that revealed Doofenshmirtz.

Major’s eyebrow rose onto his head, looking almost impressed, “So, how’d it go?”

Heinz looked up and made eye contact with Agent P, flinching a little bit when he did. Perry wanted to bubble up to the surface, but if he did he just might crack. So his stoney look remained. Heinz sat up in the snow, now very wet from being covered in it. He must be freezing, Perry thought to himself.

Wiping his nose with the back of his hand, Heinz looked between the two O.W.C.A. employees. “Oh it was awful! First I didn’t deploy my parachute, thanks for that surprise ejection Perry the Platypus, and I ended up rolling down the mountain in a giant snowball! I think I was chasing Vanessa and I think that voice was Candace F.? It’s been a seriously weird trip to the Himalayas.”

Agent P’s chest tightened and Major squeezed his shoulder, “We better hurry if you still want to rescue your daughter.”

When Agent Platypus turned the key in the ignition the car started with a low rumble. Scrambling towards the rocket car, Heinz climbed in the back once again. Once Agent P gave him a more than reasonable amount of time to get situated, he took off into the air. Doofenshmirtz stared at the back of Perry’s head. He really didn’t feel anything did he? Hugging onto one of his knees, he looked at his tracking device. He thought Perry had finally really let him in, but he supposed he didn’t. Personas and lies blended together so well in his head, Perry was never really his. O.W.C.A. was always going to win before him.

“Which way?” Came Monogram’s deep voice.

“Oh,” Agent Platypus turned around and looked at him. Doofenshmirtz’s gaze drilled into the tracking device when he said, “W-we’re still going the same way we were before.” He laughed dryly, “Let’s go team Doofenshmirtz.”

Almost feeling the roll of their eyes as they turned back around. Heinz did his best to sneakily pull out his phone. Taking a shallow breath, Doofenshmirtz stared at the screen of his phone anxiously. Perry wouldn't even talk to him. Communication was important to Heinz because he couldn't understand cues. There was no one to help him understand. No helping hand to guide him and he only assumed the worst. Vanessa was screaming at him, begging him and Perry did nothing. Doofenshmirtz needed someone to talk to him. He was desperate.

**Peter. You there?**

**What’s wrong** came his immediate text. Heinz blinked seeing a tiny drop of water on his phone screen. Touching near his tear duct, he could feel it was wet. He hadn’t even realized he was crying until then. 

**Am I stupid**

Wiping his eyes as quickly as possible another text came through. **Calm down and tell me what happened** A smile curled his lips. Peter knew him too well.

**You were right. He didnt hesitate**

The text came back so quickly Heinz almost dropped his phone **Did he hurt you?** Heinz could see Peter's teeth grind and his eyes get darker. He could feel Peter’s hand, understanding and always listening. Another text came in saying the same thing as the first **Did he hurt you?**

Doofenshmirtz could feel his pale finger tremble when he typed **Yes**

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end folks! Thank you all so much for reading along with my writing! More details on the next fic coming out will be announced as it gets closer.
> 
> This chapter was so much fun for meeeeee!!! As most of you know writing Peter is one of my absolute favorite things to do! if you haven't and are curious how their... odd friendship occurred I would strongly recommend reading Caffeine. Also I don't know if I've done this before, but if you haven't check out the whole Ow in OWCA series! This AU is so close to my heart. And who knows, we might be getting more Peter soon ;D
> 
> Once again thank you all for reading! I love you all! If you liked this chapter be sure to comment and kudos! Until next time!


	11. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in Sirap and things aren't looking great. 
> 
> Actually for our favorite boys, things are turning out to be for the worse. Hopefully they'll make up in Paris.
> 
> Or else they'll break up in Paris...

Agent P could feel his phone buzzing almost nonstop for a good portion of the ride. Someone must’ve added him in a group chat. He’d have to add that to the bottom of his list of things to figure out later. This day couldn’t get much worse. Apologizing to Vanessa and Heinz profusely was definitely on the top of his to-do list. He was so mad and Agent Platypus was in the driver’s seat. He just had to blindly hope that Doofenshmirtz would hear him out later and forgive him. Heinz’s teenage daughter would be a horse of a different color. She placed so much trust in him, she welcomed him to date her father and treated him well. Out of his peripherals he could see Doofenshmirtz fiddling with something in the back seat. Maybe his phone? Who would he be-

Peter.

Feeling his pocket buzz almost on cue, Agent Platypus cringed. That was bad. He wasn’t in a group chat after all. Peter the Panda, Heinz’s best friend, had gotten wind of what happened in Tokyo and was blowing up his phone. Turning as subtly as he could, Perry could see a glimpse of what he needed to. He was definitely on his phone, trying to be sneaky. His heart throbbed in his chest when he could see Heinz’s slightly pink eyes. Major probably wouldn’t notice it. Only someone who spent as much time with him as Perry had could. He was trying not to cry. Agent P turned back around making Doofenshmirtz jerk a little bit.

Staring at Perry and Monogram as he did so, Heinz slid his phone back into his lap.

**Im sry. Didnt think it would actually happen**

Doofenshmirtz held his phone tightly, a sad smile curling his lips, **Thanks 4 listening to me.**

A second didn’t even go by when Peter’s reply came, **Im always here 4 my best friend** The words felt like Peter giving him a hug before leaving. Peter always knew exactly how to cheer him up. Sliding his phone into his lab coat pocket, he looked down at his tablet screen.

“Holy boy!” He vocalized and half stood up in the car. Agent P slowed the rocket car abruptly, making Heinz grab onto his shoulder. Heinz immediately pulled his hand to his body and breathed, “Sorry Perry the Platypus.” The words made him cringe when they left his mouth. Still, his eyes focused on his tablet, so he wouldn’t have to look at his nemesis. “According to this SPG, Vanessa is in some place called Sirap.”

Rolling his eyes, Agent P snatched the tablet from his boyfriend’s hands and flipped it right side up for him. Doofenshmirtz took it back carefully like it might break. Agent Platypus fell flat and Perry tried to get his boyfriend to look at him. He hoped his look would communicate something more than Agent P was willing to give him, but he wouldn’t look at him. Heinz needed to look at him. This felt like the first four years.

Eyes focusing on his tablet once again, Doofenshmirtz smiled, “Oh, Paris! That makes a lot more sense!” The relief that washed over him was indescribable. Doofenshmirtz couldn’t help the smile on his face when he said, “That’s actually where she wanted to go. Good for her.”

Perry took a deep breath, he could make this work. If he could get Heinz alone for even five minutes he was sure they could salvage something. They both needed to make good on their mistakes and walking around Paris could make that happen. Agent Platypus hit the autopilot button and looked at Major Monogram.

 _We should land in Paris._ He tapped the fuel gage. _I take Dr. D. Search for V._ It took Monogram maybe half a minute to process and understand everything. For someone with so many deaf and speech impaired workers he should definitely be able to at least understand ASL better. After a brief nod, Perry turned off autopilot and landed his rocket car on the street.

Major rested his hand on the back of Perry’s seat as he turned to look at Doofenshmirtz. “I’m going to refuel the rocket car. You two are going to continue looking for your daughter on foot.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go look for her?” Heinz blurted out and nearly threw the tablet at Monogram, “You can take the tablet and I can go-”

“And risk you running off with the rocket car? No. You’ll be going with Agent P.”

Perry stepped out of his door so Major Monogram could scoot into the driver’s seat. The phone in his pocket was still on and off buzzing, whatever Doofenshmirtz had said to Peter it had gotten him in trouble. Heinz quickly got out of the car and nodded, looking a little stiff when he did so.

“Well then, let’s get a move on Agent Perry the Platypus.” He immediately began to walk off.

Perry followed behind him while Monogram drove the car away. The nickname, while usually charming, felt tailored to attack the Australian man. He wasn’t even going to look at him was he? Heinz needed to look at him. Pulling out his phone a little hesitantly, Perry saw he had 15 unread text from Peter Xiang. Perfect. 

He opened his phone and scrolled up to the top of the conversation which read **You soulless bitch** Feeling his face scrunch up even thinking of the Chinese man, Perry continued to read the stream of texts. It was mostly a lot of yelling. Surprising Perry though, there was no excuse making for what Heinz did. The last text made him look up at Doofenshmirtz who was now far up ahead.

**Hes gonna break up w u if u dont fix this**

Perry only had to jog about 30 seconds to catch up with Doofenshmirtz. Eyes glued to his tablet as they walked together, this silence was sticky with tension.

He looked up at Heinz and offered him a smile before signing, _You told Panda?_

His response was immediate and icy, “Don’t talk-talk to me, Agent P.”

Heart flaking at the edges, Perry tried to get Heinz to look at him even going as far as snapping once. Heinz needed to look at him. The more he tried to communicate with Doofenshmirtz in some fashion the less stable he felt on his legs. He really wasn’t going to talk to him.

Her voice was shrill and utterly recognizable, “So, Phineas, what do you think of the city of love?”

Isabella and she was with Phineas? No, no, he had been so distracted he forgot about them. “I wish it was the city of airplane parts.”

Phineas. Perry snapped with both hands desperately trying to get Heinz’s attention, but he wouldn’t look at him. This couldn’t be happening. Grabbing onto Heinz’s thin arm, Perry pulled him into a slim alley away from Isabella and Phineas.

“Perry?!” Doofenshmirtz shouted, sounding more attacked than surprised. Pushing him against the back of the nearest building, Perry listened for the kids voices. They were less clear but still close. “Get off of me! Perry, I don’t want to-”

Offering Heinz an apologetic look, Perry put his dark hand over Heinz’s mouth. Doofenshmirtz dropped his tablet and grabbed onto his dark arm as hard as he could, scratching him a bit. Perry leaned against Heinz, both to hold him where he was and to easier listen to Isabella and Phineas’ voices. Doofenshmirtz was yelling at him, but his voice was muffled under his stronger hand. He easily overpowered Heinz.

“You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it” Came Isabella’s voice from farther off.

Perry took a deep breath and looked up at Heinz. His eyes were closed, screaming into Perry’s dark hand. Pulling his hand back quickly and hopping off Doofenshmirtz, Perry quickly signed, _I’m sorry! I had to-_ before he could finish signing however, Heinz’s pale hand came swiftly across his face. The smack surprised him enough that he fell into the wall across from where he pinned Doofenshmirtz.

“Get off me!!” Doofenshmirtz yelled as Perry held onto his face. “Don’t-” Heinz quickly snatched the tablet off the ground while he panted heavily. He closed his eyes tightly before saying- “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Doofenshmirtz quickly covered his mouth after saying the obscenity and rushed away from Perry. He stared at Heinz as he quickly walked off and could almost hear a piece of his heart break. This wasn’t fair.

_**END OF CHAPTER** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> We're almost at the end and dayum Perry got his shit got! I headcanon Heinz as someone who really doesn't like to swear, so him dropping an F bomb is a big deal for him. Like he might lay awake tonight and think about how dare he say the f word. Peter is also the best friend anyone could ask for he's a good man??? lol he's my favorite character I'm sorry I have an issue.
> 
> Once again thank you all for reading! If you like this fic then check out the rest of the series. Don't forget to comment and kudos and I will see you all next week! Bye bye!


	12. Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in the alley Heinz has been pushed over the edge and Perry is following closely behind him.

Perry stood with his back against the brick wall across from where he had pinned Heinz. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Keeping one hand where it was over his mouth, Perry unlocked his phone to look at the message.

**U better hope 2 some god Heinz is lying to me rn**

Perry leaned his head against the bricks and closed his eyes tightly in frustration. He typed out, **Made it worse. How do i fix this**

The reply came after a minute **Anyone ever compare you to a brick?**

He couldn’t help but glare at his phone for that remark. In some way, Perry hoped Peter could feel his look. Another text came in, **Well rn u need 2 not.**

* * *

Heinz grabbed onto a metal trashcan and focused on his breathing. All this stress could not be good for someone his age. He wheezed a few times into the terrible smelling can. What was that? Why did Perry do that? Doofenshmirtz looked at his tablet that remarkably hadn’t taken damage, she was close. He held the tablet close to his chest, it calmed him down somewhat to know that all of this was almost over. All that was left was to actually get Vanessa and talk to Perry, when he could. Right now though, he didn’t feel he could. Agent P finally walked out from the alley and sped over to him. He looked almost relieved that Heinz was still standing there and stopped in front of him.

Clearing his throat, Doofenshmirtz said, “Ready to go Agent P?” Perry frowned and cautiously reached out to Heinz. “Don’t-” Heinz near shouted, voice cracking slightly. Stepping back away from Perry, he bumped into the metal garbage can, “I told you not-” he paused- “not to do that.”

The shorter man’s expression softened and he signed, _I just want to talk._

“I don’t want to do that either.” Came his immediate response. Perry could almost see Peter’s hand on his shoulder when he said that.

Perry’s toffee brown eyes pleaded with Heinz, _Please. I’m sorry._

Face softening, Doofenshmirtz took a deep breath, “Well, I hope so. C’mon, let’s go save Vanessa!” He said with venomous faux cheeriness.

He turned around and stared at the tablet once more, quickly walking ahead. Agent P lie deep beneath the surface of Perry, untouched at the moment. Don’t put up the wall. Perry clapped his hands together trying to make Heinz stop. He, however, did not stop for Perry but did slow down a bit. Shaking his head bitterly, Perry sped up to catch up with Doofenshmirtz. Once he was next to his taller boyfriend again, he tried to sign to him again.

“Just-” Heinz stopped walking forward, “Just give me some space.”

Perry held his hands up, _I just want to talk._

Doofenshmirtz ground his teeth together, “I don’t want to talk! I want to get Vanessa home, and-” Perry gave him an apologetic face and Heinz softened. He would forgive him. Looking at Perry made him already feel more forgiving, but if he let this go it would pave the way for him to take more and more. For him to take blame for every wrong move and mistake. He would try to make things work and they wouldn’t. He would work hard but never live up to what Perry wanted. Wounds left untreated, it would end ugly just like it did before.

“I’m wrong.” Heinz said and turned away from Perry, “I don’t want _you_ to talk. I want you to listen to what I have to say.” The Australian man blinked, Doofenshmirtz was maybe a foot away from him but people around them were stopping and staring. Not knowing what else to do to prevent this scene, Perry whistled.

“I don’t care that I’m making a scene! You need to listen to me this once and don’t you dare talk to me!” Agent Platypus attempted to shield Perry from the words but Perry refused.

Taking a deep breath, Doofenshmirtz grabbed onto his thin arms to give himself some confidence. “I'm not mad about what you did in Tokyo, okay? Maybe a little more on edge but you've forgotten to hold back in the past. The first four years you were my nemesis you were terrible at it! I mean the _worst!_ I'm not mad about that!”

A woman who had stopped whispered to her friend, “Is he really not going to say anything?” Perry shot her an angry helpless look. He stared at Heinz and opened his mouth but no noise came out. Please he can't. Heinz needed to look at him.

“I'm not even mad at you for the bruises I know I'm going to have, including the one that’s already on my face. You can answer to Peter about that.” Heinz’s anger softened as he continued, “But Vanessa, has never seen you like that. She doesn’t understand that Agent Platypus and Perry aren’t the same person. Your persona has never made an appearance in front of her and the first time she met you she saw _that!_ As close as you two are you forget that she’s not your friend, she’s a kid! She's my daughter! Just like any of your kids and I just- I can’t lose this!” His shouting was broken and dissonant. Perry looked at the gradually growing crowd of bystanders around them. Perry took a step forward and whistled to Heinz a little more desperately.

“You get away from me!” Doofenshmirtz took a big step forward, “I’m not finished!” His voice took a higher octave as he shouted. “Was Peter right?!” The people around them whispered, some in English, most in French, Perry took another cautious step forward. He felt like he was walking on ice, careful so it didn’t break and cautious so not to slip. Heinz needed to look at him.

Heinz could feel tears welling in his eyes when he said quieter than before, “Was Peter right? Is the agency always going to come before your life. I knew it was going to come before me, I always did! But not Vanessa. Now she knows that she-” a strained noise left his mouth- “that we don’t mean as much to you as O.W.C.A. does she is probably even more lost than I know! And the worst thing is- The absolute worst thing is, that you’ll go on without us! You don’t even care, not really! You’re a f-freaking robot and you don’t attach and you don’t respect me! I wanted to talk in Tokyo! I wanted your help and you left me alone and Vanessa needed you!”

That was when he heard it. A noise that was foreign and very close. It sounded broken, a shaking deep breath that got caught in someone’s throat. There was no other noise behind the sound, not a hint of a voice. It sounded more like a quiet dry heave, but was unmistakably a sob. A soundless, voiceless, sob of a mute man. Doofenshmirtz slowly turned around and looked at Perry.

His boyfriend’s face was bright red, one hand over his eyes trying not to cry. The sound came again, no octave behind it. His sob felt more genuine than any other cry. Perry’s body shook with a loud and broken sob that sounded like he was choking on air.

Perry’s dark hand didn't uncover his eyes as he desperately signed, _I’m sorry! I'm sorry!_

Silently shaking, Perry sobbed loudly again. “I just-” Heinz began but stopped himself. Hesitant for a moment, Doofenshmirtz grabbed onto Perry’s wrist gently.

He was sure pulling it away from his eyes would be met with some resistance but he found none. Pulling Perry’s tanned hand away from his face, he could physically see what anyone could confirm. Fat tears poured out of his eyes as he stared into Heinz’s dark blue ones.

Trying to give Heinz a smile, he immediately faltered hiccuping silently, _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t like being like this I just._

Doofenshmirtz didn’t feel like this image of his boyfriend was real. Usually neat teal hair was frizzy at the edges with a few stray hairs out of place. His dark face was bright red, his eyes were puffy while he cried. He stood in front of this whispering crowd and _cried._ It was a rare occasion when he could get Perry to genuinely laugh, but this image was shaking.

“No! No, please I-I didn’t mean that you-”

_Yes you did! You did! I know you did, I don’t like being this way either! It’s not just you I’m always like this I’m always a robot-_

“You’re not always a robot! I set this into motion you didn’t have a choice, I know that. Please don’t- please I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you-you upset I just wanted to say something. I’m sorry, please don’t cry. Please-please I’m so sorry.” He felt almost worse talking over Perry as he desperately signed. Panicking, Heinz bent down further to be closer to his boyfriend.

Don’t put up your walls. Perry kept the thought in his mind as his emotions burst through years of the thoughts Heinz had swirling in his own head. Suddenly feeling so exposed, he couldn’t help but question why he let it get this bad.

He shook as he signed sloppy and almost incoherently, _It’s not the agency over you or Vanessa. It’s the agency over my life. The agency was my LIFE for so long, but then there was my family and you and Vanessa. It’s everything I know on the line and it scares me, Heinz. I’m scared. I’m a 32 year old man and I’m terrified that everything is changing. I've never had control of anything! I’m so scared and Agent P is the best way to hide from it! Being made of stone or a robot is easier than being so damn scared all the time!_

Perry lifted his hands in efforts to stop his tears, when his boyfriend’s pale hands grabbed his. Jolting only slightly, Perry looked up at Heinz. Doofenshmirtz was smiling stupidly at him, a little shaken but happy. The Australian could see the bright red mark he left on his right cheek and felt a pang of guilt kick him in his already weak chest.

Almost pulled off the ground, Heinz pulled him into a tight hug. “I don’t know what we’re even doing,” He whispered into Perry’s ear, “I assumed you did. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to. Please stop crying. You’re not a robot, I didn’t mean that.” Perry squeezed Doofenshmirtz as tightly as he could and sobbed loudly. This felt somehow therapeutic to scream and cry the way only he could. He didn’t need the walls. Heinz could be his walls.

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter! We've got two more to go before our next fic in the series! I promise to give you more details but right now it looks like I'll be posting two new fics on the same day. FOR NOW, you can assume the two will depute April 13th.
> 
> Aaaa I've been aching to write this chapter where they let everything out!!!! These poor boys finally have a good amount out there and they can grow because of this!!! I just ugh I've been so excited to update this one! I hope you all caught my reference to a certain ex-wife :3  
> 1  
> Thank you all so much for reading! If you like the content I produce consider leaving a kudos and comment! See you all next week! Until next time!


	13. Halfway

People around them were awing and cooing in their general direction before continuing on their previous paths. Such as it is in the city of love. Perry pulled away from the hug to get the strain off of his toes. Smiling up at Heinz, he couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow at the unprecedented response, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Shaking his head and biting his bottom lip, Perry signed, _You said fuck earlier._

Dark blue eyes widening, Heinz looked surprised, “I know, I’m such a potty mouth!” He said, voice dripping with guilt.

Perry couldn’t help but silently giggle now as he shook his head.

“Yes, I am I shouldn’t cuss!” Doofenshmirtz groaned embarrassedly, “I’m so proud of you for really letting me in this time. Thank you, Perry.” Going back up on his tiptoes, Perry kissed Heinz’s cheek that got the brunt of his fist.

Looking sheepishly to the side, Perry could still feel the hot blood in his cheeks, _Thank you. I’m sorry that I’m not always present, being emotional is hard for me. I’ll try to be better and more open._

Doofenshmirtz’s eyes filled with light as a smile filled his face, “Yes, and we’re going to talk about that! I think I need to learn to take less, like Peter says.” Perry cringed hearing Agent Panda’s name, “I know, but he’s right. I need to set some-some real boundaries. So, when we find Vanessa I want to make it clear that she is not your friend.” The Australian man was caught off guard by the statement. He must be joking. Heinz’s face however, spoke volumes about the severity of the situation.

“She’s your student and she’s my daughter. Not your friend. I’m limiting your time together to what we three do together and your tutoring time. There’s no negotiating.” Perry wasn’t used to this kind of tone from Heinz, but he understood where it was coming from. He nodded slowly to help show that he understood. “Great! Well then, team Doofenshmirtz, let’s go save Vanesssa!”

Doofenshmirtz broke the hug and Perry signed, _You know where she is?_

He grinned proudly, “Yes! But, we definitely need your car.” Brown eyes following where Heinz was pointing, he slouched seeing he was pointing to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Well, they probably should have guessed that.

* * *

The wind blew Vanessa’s dark hair to one side while she looked down from the Eiffel Tower. She was officially no longer afraid of heights. That was good. Vanessa stared out at the sky line, a little bit mad about what happened in Tokyo. She could feel Ferb standing behind her still. Though he might come off as a little creepy, she had done her fair share of communicating with nonverbals. Besides, it felt safer talking to him than it did talking to anyone else.

She sighed quietly to herself before saying “I don't know, Ferb. I know he's my dad, and I shouldn't blame him for being busy. It's just that he always seems to put his work ahead of me.” She sighed deeply, “He's not the only one who does that to me either. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to be second banana to two of the people I care about the most. I’m tired of always being fine.”

Vanessa could almost feel the weight of what she was saying float away after she said it. Ferb always made her feel better. Glancing over at Ferb, she was surprised to see a big contraption he had somehow put together in the time she was speaking. She had absolutely no idea what the machine could possibly do, but it was impressive.

Catching Vanessa's attention with his voice, “Well sometimes if you love somebody, you have to meet them halfway.” He used his clipboard to gesture to the machine and then to her. Ferb sat the clipboard on his machine carefully.

Vanessa couldn't help but stare at the machine a moment longer. Shaking herself back into real time, Vanessa thought out loud, “Halfway, huh? Hmm.” Staring out at the skyline once again she frowned, “You mean like take an interest in their work? I would, but it's actually evil. The other is.. classified, and hard to understand any motivation towards it. I just can't-” she turned her body slightly to look at Ferb but there was no one next to his machine. “Ferb?”

An unexpected gust of wind tossed her dark brown hair haphazardly around. The force of the wind made her close her eyes instinctively. Taking a small step back from the railing she could hear a familiar voice.

“Vanessa! We've come to rescue you!” Dark blue eyes shooting open, she looked over the railing and down only slightly to her father reaching out to her.

“Dad?!” Vanessa asked, almost numb to what she was seeing in front of her. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, her father, was in Paris. He came for her.

She turned to where Ferb was, “I was just gonna-” Vanessa stopped herself and eyed her father suspiciously, “Wait, what d’you mean, ‘we’?”

Doofenshmirtz was unable to get rid of his goofy smile when he said, “I hitched a ride.”

Gripping the railing a little tighter, she leaned over the edge. Not that she was afraid of heights or anything, but you can never be too careful. When Vanessa looked over the edge she could see her father standing in the back of the rocket car, which did explain why he was up so high. Major Monogram was sitting in the passenger seat giving her his best friendly look.

“You remember these guys don't you?” Heinz said, gesturing to Perry and Monogram.

Perry. Vanessa avoiding his look at her as best she could. She could deal with her father right now, he probably had a very remedial idea of what he did wrong. However, Agent Platypus knew good and well what he was doing.

“Hello again, young lady.” Major Monogram offered in an attempt to be genuine.

Vanessa strained to hold back a roll of her eyes as she said, “I can't believe you brought-” Vanessa gestured directly at Perry- “work with you again.”

Perry cringed, feeling the unadulterated venom behind that gesture. He deserved that he supposed.

Apparently not understanding what the gesture meant, Heinz gave her a confused look, “Work? What are you- Oh, you mean them?” Doofenshmirtz gestured to Perry and Monogram. “No, Major Mono-brow and Perry the Platypus, they-they were helping me look for you!”

“Mono-brow?” Major asked, getting immediately defensive.

Doing his best not to laugh, Perry closed his eyes. Heinz was quick to defend his statement saying, “Oh, come on. You've got that whole thing-” Doofenshmirtz dragged his index finger across his own brow- “up here. It runs right a- It's one straight line, for crying out loud!”

Monogram made eye contact with Perry as he said, “That's it, i'm getting my tweezers back from Karl.”

Vanessa folded her arms and looked away from all three of the men in the car. She wasn't willing to give any of them the satisfaction of thinking she forgave them, even Major Monogram.

Heinz’s shoulders slumped a little in defeat as he offered Vanessa his hand once again, “Oh, come on, Vanessa. I came halfway around the world to get you!” He pleaded with his teenage daughter.

Remembering what Ferb has just said to her, Vanessa looked back at her father. His boyfriend beat the shit out of him, his daughter fell off a building, and he had tracked her halfway around the world. It was hard for her to not feel sympathy for everything he had been through today. Most of his day was spent trying to save her, despite having to do it with other people.

“Halfway?” Vanessa clarified.

Pushing his hand towards her in an effort to be enticing, Doofenshmirtz said, “Yeah, halfway around the world.”

There was a hint of disbelief in her voice, “You met me halfway.” She clarified again.

Heinz’s face softened, he was so happy to see his daughter again after this terribly long day. He smiled when he said, “I suppose you could put it that way.”

Not being able to keep the smile off her face, she said happily, “You did, didn't you? You know what, dad?” Working up the nerve to climb over the ledge and put her trust in her father she said, “Move over, I'm coming with you.”

Vanessa grabbed her father’s hand and let him pull her into the safety of the rocket car. Scared only for a moment, she was relieved that the rocket car was still beneath their feet. After everything that had happened today, stable ground was hard to come by. Once Vanessa was in the car her father hugged her as tightly as he could with his thin arms.

Doofenshmirtz broke the hug to sit next to her, “Oh, this is great Vanessa!” He said sounding giddy. The secret agent in the driver’s seat couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend continued, “Why don't we talk these guys into giving us a tour of Paris? We can check out the Guillotine Museum!”

Major Monogram’s nose wrinkled as he exclaimed, “Gross!” Perry rolled his eyes, they definitely would never see eye to eye.

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter!!! Aaaah one more left and then I'll be introducing two new fics to this series! So get pumped for that! Also I'll be introducing a couple of fics for different fandoms too! Don't sweat it, I'll still be dedicating time to this series!
> 
> I updated this in the actual AM! Yay! Tbh I've had a lot of insecurity over my writing as of late so when I look down and see all your comments and kudos it really makes me feel like I mean something. Ugh sorry I was in such a funk last night but I'm better now! Happy that I have all of you reading!!! :D I wish I could give you all huge hugs or find the words to really express how much your support means to me. 
> 
> Back to the technical side of things! My beta and I are going to work on one of the next two Ow in OWCA fics together and hopefully the rest after! Check the end notes next week for details on everything I hope you'll love!! I'll see you next week with so much stuff that I've been so excited for! Seriously, ask my beta, I'm so fucking excited.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and always being here for me! If you liked it be sure to leave a comment and kudos! I appreciate everything you do to support me. See you next week!


	14. Smile More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tour of Paris unfortunately, but Heinz and Vanessa are reunited at last! Perry makes a new friend.

“I’m telling you absolutely not! I’m not going to a head chopping museum!” Major said trying to overpower a shiver. Monogram was terrible with blood and guts on his best day. Elbowing Perry slightly, Major said, “Get that smile off your face!”

Perry snorted a short laugh and apologized. Turning to Heinz in the backseat, Vanessa was holding her father’s hand signing to him. She stopped when Perry looked at her and said, “What?”

Turning back around to keep his eyes on the sky, he nodded to himself. He supposed he deserved that. Perry glanced up at Major Monogram skeptically and tilted his head towards the back seat. Major gave him a blank face, not understanding. Tilting his head back more forcefully Major Monogram looked back at the Doofenshmirtzs.

“Oh!” Major said audibly and looked Heinz dead in the eyes, “No tour of Paris either! We’re landing right now.” Agent P looked at him, surprised at the indirect order, “Yes, we are. Land the car.”

Perry quickly turned back to the dashboard and prepared to land the rocket car. What was he doing? Feeling something touch his leg near his knee, Perry glanced down for a moment and immediately sick. No. The shining silver burned into his eyelids. Handcuffs. Perry looked Major in his dark eyes, attempting to plead with him but the look on his face was stern. Major placed his index finger over his own pale lips shushing Perry. No. More than anything he wanted to say no. Still, reaching his hand to his knee Perry took the handcuffs. His dark hands trembled holding onto cuffs, he couldn’t do this. Not with Vanessa already so upset and confused. Not after having just made things right with Heinz. He could stall the landing, or try to warn Heinz. He could try to do anything.

He couldn’t.

Landing the rocket car close by, he couldn’t believe he was going to do this. He would get him out. He would claim to work with him on reforming. Claim that Vanessa needed her father. Perry wouldn’t let Doofenshmirtz sit in that cell if he could help it. When he parked the car and turned the engine off, Vanessa was already hopping out of the car. Perry unlocked the doors and Heinz followed Vanessa out of her side. He could feel his chest tighten when he opened his car door.

There was no way Perry could win this. Doofenshmirtz gave him an understanding look and signed, _We’ll figure out something when we get home. Take care of your job._ If only he knew what Monogram was about to make him do. The cuffs that were inside of his vest pocket felt like lead weights.

“Well-” Heinz wrapped his thin arm around Vanessa- “thanks for the lift.”

Grabbing into Perry’s arm, Major Monogram walked over to Doofenshmirtz, “Before you leave-” Perry jutted forward and grabbed Heinz’s hands- “we have one more thing for you.”

Smiling brightly, Doofenshmirtz looked Perry in the eyes, “Really what is it?”

Vanessa coiled out of Heinz’s hold when Perry got closer, not even wanting to be near him at the moment. Perry slid the handcuffs out of his vest pocket. Biting his bottom lip, Perry gave Doofenshmirtz an apologetic look from under his fedora and clicked the handcuffs around his thin wrists. Heinz jumped and pulled his hands away from Perry feeling the cold metal on his wrist.

“Those are handcuffs.” Major Monogram said unapologetically.

“I know what handcuffs are, I’m not an idiot!” Heinz bit back, face flushing with rage. Holding the cuffs up near his face, he gave Perry a pleading look and whispered, “Are you really going to arrest me?”

Perry attempted to quickly mouth something when Monogram laughed and said, “Of course we are, we’re the good guys. That and there’s a list of outstanding violations as long as your arm.” Doofenshmirtz stared at Perry to give him anything.

Not knowing what else to do, Perry mouthed, _I’ll say you escaped. Run when I say to._

Heinz attempted to nod subtly and looked beyond Perry had Major Monogram, “Well I do have unusually long arms.”

Major grabbed onto the chain connecting the handcuffs and pulled Doofenshmirtz forward, almost tripping him. Impulse hitting her, Vanessa grabbed her father’s thin arm and pulled him towards her. Heinz shrieked and fell into his daughter slightly. When had she gotten so strong? Though, he could probably attribute it to his surprise.

“We’re on vacation.” She maintained sternly.

Mouth hanging ajar, Perry made his way over to Vanessa and shook his head. Major gave Vanessa his best caring look when he said, “Oh, don’t worry young lady.” He attempted to pull Doofenshmirtz again but she held onto his arm tightly. “You’ll be able to continue your vacation in ten to twenty years.”

Pulling Doofenshmirtz away a more forcefully, Major Monogram got him out of his daughter’s grip. Perry gently touched Vanessa’s shoulder, making her turn and look at him suddenly. She gave him an angry betrayed look.

Slowly lifting his hands, Perry signed, _I’m sorry, V. Will make it better._ Vanessa opened her mouth, no doubt to say something angry and obscene, but stared at the pavement frustratedly instead.

Perry touched her forearm apologetically and offered her a smile as Major and Heinz prattled on about something. Looking up at the teal haired man, Vanessa gave him a dark look, “No.” Perry didn’t really understand what happened when Vanessa spun him almost effortlessly and got him in a headlock. Quickly turning to defend himself, he could feel something cold against his temple.

Cold and metal. Cold and metal and round. Barrel. Cold and metal and round. Trigger. Cold and metal and round. Gun. Vanessa had a gun against his head.

Perry shuddered out a breath as Vanessa yelled, “Hold it right there!” Major and Heinz turned around to see Vanessa holding the gun against Perry’s head. Monogram instinctively let go of Doofenshmirtz, “Step away from the evil scientist!”

Giving his commanding officer and his boyfriend an equally helpless look, he slowly put his hands up. Major Monogram looked sternly at Vanessa when he said, “Agent P, disarm her.”

“Move and I'll shoot you.” Vanessa said, tone taking a sharp turn for the darker.

She was serious. Getting out of the headlock would be easy enough, disarming her would be equally as easy. But she would get hurt. Perry closed his eyes tightly as he remembered what Heinz said to him.

_Perry! I don’t care if she pulled a weapon on you! You do not hit my daughter!_

Perry didn't so much as blink with this gun on his head. Doofenshmirtz smiled and said, “Vanessa, I'm so proud of you!”

Vanessa started walking forward slowly and Perry followed suit, afraid to meet a bullet in the head today. How did Vanessa get her hands on a gun?

“You are evil!” Doofenshmirtz said sounding almost giddy.

“I’m not evil.” She whispered to her father.

Looking at Major Monogram he mouthed a few times over, _I've got this._ He could hear his heart beating in his ears. Guns. Always hated when the perp had a gun. He kept his hands up high, as Heinz started walking away from Monogram. Vanessa leaned uncomfortably close to Perry’s ear, making him shiver.

“My man for yours.” Major bargained, sounding a lot more like a demand.

“What did you say to me?” She pressed the gun harder against Perry’s head making him take a sharp breath. “We’re getting in the car and flying away. If you track us or follow us or try to arrest me or my dad.” Closing his eyes tightly, Perry tried to halt his body from involuntarily shaking. The gun cocked against his head and his knowledge of how impulsive Vanessa was. He didn’t like his chances.

Vanessa climbing into the rocket car and forcefully pulled Perry in with her. It was hard to not disarm her and let Agent P take hold. But it was Heinz’s one rule. Don’t lay a hand on Vanessa. Perry slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. Vanessa nodded and jerked her head towards the ignition. Nodding Perry started the car and Vanessa got eerily close to his ear once again.

Her warm breath tickling his ear slightly she whispered, “Chill Perry the Shaky-pus. It’s a hair dryer.”

Perry took a loud deep breath, entire body shaking when he did so. Doofenshmirtz tried to stifle a laugh and the rocket car took off, leaving Major Monogram below. Once they were high enough in the air Perry turned his autopilot on and turned to the Doofenshmirtzs in his car.

 _Get off me!_ Perry signed defensively making Vanessa and Heinz laugh. He looked at the gun that was now clearly a hair dryer. _Where did you get a hair dryer?!_

Vanessa held up the hair dryer and tried not to smile, “I got it in Tokyo.”

Doofenshmirtz hugged Vanessa tightly, “But they didn’t know it was a hair dryer when you pointed it at Perry. So, that makes you a little evil!”

She gave him an almost condescending look, “Okay, dad. Maybe I’m a little evil.”

Heinz gushed over Vanessa’s newfound evilness. Despite not wanting to condone her evil actions, it would be much easier to defend her if it was just a hair dryer.

 _I’m so sorry,_ Perry began signing, _to the both of you. We all need to talk about what happened today._

Doofenshmirtz gave Perry a concerned look, “Perry the Platypus don’t let this eat at you. It was my fault and-”

“It was your fault that he hit you?” Vanessa immediately bit back at her father.

He gave her a stern look and whispered, “Vanessa! What did I tell you?”

Perry held his hands up and then reached over to Heinz. Doofenshmirtz immediately looked at him and he signed, _She’s right. We ALL need to communicate more. Including with V. ___

____

“Perry-”

____

_She’s old enough to understand. You and I need to talk and she needs to know at least a little of what goes on._ Perry signed sternly.

____

“Wait-” Vanessa interrupted looking between the two men- “what don’t I know? Dad?”

____

Heinz took a deep breath, and took Vanessa’s hand in his, “We’ll talk when we can find a hotel.”

____

Perry nodded, satisfied with the answer and turned forward, _Now we need to get our luggage from Tokyo._

____

**_END OF STORY._ **

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me on this fic!! I really enjoyed writing this one!!!
> 
> The next two fics will be showing up one after the other!
> 
> On April 18th the one shot fic O.W.C.A. Night out will up. That is going to be a world building fic about a few of the Agents and Perry having a night of bar hopping shenanigans!
> 
> On April 19th a new multichapter fic will be going up titled Black White and Teal. If you couldn't tell by the title of the fic this is going to feature Peter and Perry getting assigned to a mission together hilariousness ensues lol 
> 
> After BW&T is finished there is a BIG project coming for this series that my beta/co-author and I have been working on since What A Wonderful Animosity came out! No spoilers for that but there has been a reference to it in every fic we've posted so far. 
> 
> Thanks for reading again! See you all the 18th and

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this takes place in my AU!!! Now this is going to have some movie moments and if you want no part of those then this fic might not be for you! But yes this AU is taking on the Summer Belongs to You movie. They are dating and going to Tokyo together!! What could go wrong :3
> 
> Thank you all again and see you next week!


End file.
